Living the moment
by MarilizzieCullen13
Summary: Bella Y Emmet son dos personas que han pasado por mucho con tan solo 18 años, tienen una conexion más alla de lo normal, se protegen y su relacion tiene beneficios que pasa cuando llegan Edward y Rosalie como sus  nuevos profesores? amor? EdxB RxEm
1. Hang on

Summary: Bella y Emmett dos mejores amigos con una conexión de lo mas extraña ambos con un pasado amoroso doloroso, que pasara cuando Edward y Rosalie lleguen como sus nuevos profesores?.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la diosa Sthepenie Meyer solo la historia loca que ecribo y ya sabes di no al plagio!

Soundtrack: Hang On - Plumb

Bella POV.

Estaba acostada sobre la cama de mi mejor amigo cubriéndome solo con la sabana después de la noche tan movidita que tuvimos y es que dios, Emmett era eso un Dios del sexo, era un amor de hombre el único que pudo sostenerme después de todo lo que me paso, el fue el que me sostuvo el que evito que yo me derrumbara, el amor que el me daba fue mi manera de resistir.

Si suena raro pero yo adoro a Emmett y se que el a mi pero no estamos enamorados, va más allá del amor, de la hermandad es como si fuéramos uno ambas habíamos sanado las heridas del otro no completamente pero el dolor había disminuido Emmett era gigante un verdadero temor, pero yo que lo conocía no era más que un abrazable muñeco de peluche, era muy talentoso ambos lo éramos grandes bailarines y cantantes, nos apoyamos tanto el era mi soporte, solo el sabia lo que me había pasado, solo el podía tocarme aparte de mi padre sin que los recuerdos volvieran a mi, tal vez debería explicarme.

_Hang on_

_When the wather is rising_

_Hang on_

_When the waves are crashing_

_Hang on_

_Just don't ever let go._

_I'm so stubborn_

_It's how I got here,_

_So alone_

_Feels like forever._

**Flashback.**

_-James- rogué- PORFAVOR JAMES NO LO HAGAS NO ME HAGAS ESTO TE LO HE DADO TODO PORQUE PORQUE?- grite_

_Ha- se rio burlonamente- Que ¿Por qué? Querida eres una santurrona y yo quiero más y si no me lo das por las buenas por las malas va a ser- dijo mientras me apretaba contra un tronco y yo no encontraba salida no lo veía hacia donde correr- ahora si te estas quieta y abres la piernas como la puta que eres por tu voluntad no te va a doler es más hasta te va a gustar- dijo tomándome los brazos por arriba y sacándome la blusa dejándome con el sujetador expuesto y acariciando mis pechos yo solo sentía asco me removía pero no podía._

_-JAMES TE LO SUPLICO!- grite y solo sentí la bofetada cruzando mi cara_

_-Que te calles te he dicho- ahora si.- abrió mis piernas y bajo mis pantalones mientras yo me removía intentando luchar resistir, bajo mis braguetas y sentí como el mundo se me iba como la Bella que era se rompía se perdía, entro en mi de un solo golpe._

_-AHHH- grite- Por favor PARA! Me duele no! PARA!- lagrimas salían por mis ojos y desbordaban por mis mejillas me sentía a morir, me estaban matando no había otra palabra mataban mi inocencia, mi amor, mi ser y mi alma. Con cada embestida de parte de el algo moría y yo perdía parte de mi vida del mundo que conocía, me había creado un castillo un sueño, __yo creí en una vida feliz en los príncipes, en los palacios, pero al parecer todo estaba en mi cabeza, al parecer todo era un sueño, una vez escuche que lo peor de soñar era que cuando te despertabas ya nada era igual._

_-Listo- dijo el cuando sentí que salía de mi- pero ni para eso sirves eres mas inmóvil que un tempano de hielo, fría no sientes haha que vas a sentir, las estúpidas como tu no sienten, pero te voy a decir una cosa- dijo y me tomo del cabello- tu no le dices nada a nadie o la vas a pasar peor corazón ¿entiendes?- me sacudió- ¿ENTIENDES?_

_-Si- dije- entiendo pero déjame decirte algo james esto me lo vas a pagar no se como pero me lo vas a pagar, te odio BASTARDO LARGATE!_

_Wanna swim away_

_And breath the open air,_

_I feel so afraid_

_And then I hear you say._

_Hang on_

_When the wather is rising_

_Hang on_

_When the waves are crashing_

_Hang on_

_Just don't ever let go._

_La cosa es que cuando te despiertas de tu sueño ideal tienes que afrontarte a la vida tu sola, no se te entrega un manual que te diga "Como vivir una realidad sin dolor" o algo parecido tienes que enfrentar la realidad tu sola._

_Me levante, me vestí cada movimiento cada palabra se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez, creando un odio en mi más grande de lo que jamás creí sentir y un temor igual de profundo que podía hacer ¿hablar o quedarme callada?_

_Like a huricane_

_Takes everything,_

_From me_

_Wake me from this dream._

_Hang on_

_When the wather is rising_

_Hang on_

_When the waves are crashing_

_Hang on_

_Just don't ever let go,_

_Hang on_

_When you are barely breathing_

_Hang on_

_When your heart still beating_

_Hang on_

_Just don't ever let go._

_Cuando desperté mi vida no era lo que yo soñaba eran solo diferentes cuadros formas abstractas, con pequeños atisbos de colores mi realidad no era segura, mi mente no lo era, pero ¿Qué mente lo es? ¿Qué es lo seguro? ¿Blanco o negro? ¿Bien o mal? ¿dulce o amargo? ¿amor u odio? ¿si o no? Si hay dudas entonces nada es lo seguro._

_Pero no tenia dudas iba a levantarme iba a hacer que pagara por lo que me hizo, esa bella inocente había muerto no iba a permitir que nadie mas me lastimara me tocara nunca, pagaría el pagaría todo lo que me hizo no me importan las consecuencias, mientras salía del bosque hacia la carretera las lagrimas nublaban mis ojos mas nunca vi el Jeep viniendo hacia mi con toda esa fuerza hasta que las luces me dieron de lleno en la cara solo pude taparme instintivamente mas el golpe nunca llego, sin embargo el susto fue tal que cai de rodillas temblando._

_-Dios Mío- dijo el conductor- ¿Estás bien?- hizo intento de tocarme y mi autocontrol se fue._

_-NO, NO ME TOQUE PORFAVOR NO LE HE HECHO NADA PORFAVOR, SE LO RUEGO NO!- sentí como me tomaba entre sus brazos mientras el cielo tronaba iba a llover yo me seguía moviendo no iba a permitir que este hombre me hiciera lo mismo que james no señor._

_-SUELTEME!- grite- PORFAVOR!.. por favor…por..favor- ya no podía mas las lagrimas se apoderaron de mi y apenas si podía hablar._

_-Calma, te juro no se lo que te allá pasado nena pero no te voy a hacer nada te voy a llevar al hospital para revisar que estés bien ok?- dijo con una voz calmada segura , pero yo no quería ir al hospital._

_-NO! Por favor al hospital no- le rogué_

_-Tienes que ir nena no sé quién eres ni lo que te paso pero tienes que ir está bien te juro que no permitiré que hagan nada que tu no quieras ok?-_

_Y no sé por qué razón le creí me metió en su jeep y cerré los ojos no se cuanto tiempo paso_

_Three days_

_Thirty years,_

_So hopeless doesn't matter_

_Don't say its to late,_

_If you blink your eyes_

_The sun is rising_

_The sun is rising..._

_Sentí que me llevaban en el aire que volaba que por momento no sentía nada después de eso fueron voces al aire_

_-EMMET!- dijo una voz igual de hermosa a la de ese chico así que así se llamaba- ¿Qué paso hijo?-_

_-No lo se papá casi la atropello cuando baje a revisar si estaba bien, bueno se altero empezó a rogar que no la lastimara y.. Papá no sabía qué hacer.. y la traje papá no se que tiene pero ayúdala papa.. Por favor- la angustia en la voz de este chico era enorme como si me conociera como si me quisiera.._

_-Calma hijo hare todo lo que pueda está bien a lo mejor es solo estrés postraumático por la impresión de casi ser atropellada- dijo este la voz desconocida_

_-No papá…es algo más créeme que lo sé.. yo no se pero no se la forma en la que actuó papá creo..que..la..violaron- esto si me sorprendió cómo este chico que no conocía podía deducir eso con solo una reacción_

_-Hijo- dijo el hombre de la voz desconocida si eso es cierto esto es grave le mandare hacer un kit de violación en caso de que salga positivo, llamare a servicio sociales que si ella no quiere levantar cargos entonces no podremos hacer nada Em._

_-Si padre- dijo el chico_

_-No tienes idea de quien es ¿verdad?- pregunto el hombre_

_-No- dijo el chico pero metió su mano en el bolsillo. Pero tenia esto en su chaqueta se llama Isabella Swan._

_-Dios- dijo este hombre extraño- es la hija de Charlie- ¿Charlie? Conocía a mi padre esto no puede ser bueno_

_-¿Charlie? Tu amigo de la preparatoria ¿el que nos consiguió la casa?_

_-Si, ahora Em necesito que salgas para hacerle los exámenes médicos llamare a la ginecóloga y yo .. Hablare con Charlie.-_

_Ambos salieron y yo seguía en estado semi-inconsciente, una mujer entro lo supe por la voz ordeno unas cosas y comenzó a revisarme ahí abajo y quería moverme y decirle que no pero no podía mi estado no me lo permitía, pasaron unos momentos la doctora salió y entro el chico._

_-Hola Isabella no se quien seas, pero sabes me traes paz- ¿paz? Como le iba a dar paz si mi alma era un tormento, espera, cuando estoy con el no, será que… mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el doctor extraño._

_-Emmett tengo algo que decirte- dijo el doctor muy serio- tus sospechas eran ciertas, tu amiga fue violada y servicios sociales así como su padre vienen en camino ella saldrá del shock en cualquier momento así que prepárate.- dijo el _

_- ¿Cómo alguien puede hacer eso? Saben quien fue?- pregunto_

_-Eso lo averiguara la policía en dado caso de que ella quiera levantar cargos si ella no quiere entonces nunca se sabrá- nunca se sabrá repetía mi mente…. No eso no no permitiría que james quedara libre si yo iba a sufrir por causa suya el se pudriría en la cárcel el problema es que no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo sola._

_Pasaron horas en las cuales mi padre entro llorando a la habitación pidiendo perdón por no haber estado para defenderme, rogando que saliera del shock, diciendo que me iba a ayudar, así hasta que desperté._

_-HIJA- dijo mi padre cuando intento abrazarme gran error._

_-NOOOOO- grite dejándolo frio en el camino_

_-Charlie- intervino el doctor de la voz ahora que le veía era un dios en persona Zeus le envidiaría la belleza sin duda- debido a la situación no creo que el contacto masculino sea bueno para bella al menos no psicológicamente._

_-Mmm.. este Hola- dijo el que supose seria Emmett, el tipo bueno el tipo daba miedo era corpulento, alto, musculoso, con una sonrisa que se le marcaban los hoyuelos, ojos azules como el mar- soy.._

_-Emmett-dije y me sonroje- hola_

_-Vaya que eres advine por que con Alice tengo suficiente para dar y recibir ha- dijo riéndose yo lo mire desconcertada esta ¿bromeando?- hey quiero aligerar el ambiente, ya enserio ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-dijo_

_-Bueno yo…- dije_

_-Bella estaba en shock- dijo el doctor- pero podía oírnos perfectamente Emma, estoy seguro de que me escucho diciendo tu nombre ¿cierto?- asentí- Soy Carlisle Cullen y mi hijo Emmett Cullen._

_-Doctor Cullen- dijo una muchacha entrando al cuarto soy Tanya Denali de servicios Sociales- mirándome_

_-Claro Bella te dejamos a solas para que platiques con ella y decidas si quieres levantar cargos…por lo que paso- dijo Carlisle_

_-Hija por favor- dijo mi padre yo solo pude asentir, todos dejaban la habitación pero no quería quedarme sola y por algún motivo extraño le llame a el._

_-Emmett…¿Te molestaría…quedarte?- pregunte_

_-Claro que no estoy aquí para ti.- y me sonrío ahí comenzó todo_

_Hang on_

_When the wather is rising_

_Hang on_

_When the waves are crashing_

_Hang on_

_Just don't ever let go,_

_Hang on_

_When you are barely breathing_

_Hang on_

_When your heart still beating_

_Hang on_

_Just don't ever let go._

**Fin Flashback**

-En que piensas Bella…- dijo Emmett gruñendo- y ¿Qué rayos haces despierta son la 3am?- dijo

-Pensando- conteste y lo abraze


	2. Fucking Perfect

Summary: Bella y Emmett dos mejores amigos con una conexión de lo mas extraña ambos con un pasado amoroso doloroso, que pasara cuando Edward y Rosalie lleguen como sus nuevos profesores?.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la diosa Sthepenie Meyer solo la historia loca que ecribo y ya sabes di no al plagio!

Soundtrack: Fucking Perfect - Pink

**BPOV**

-Si Bella ya me di cuenta que estas pensando la cuestión es por que carajos estas "pensando" despierta a las 3am- dijo Emmett en tono fastidiado pero bromeando, me pregunto cuando se tomara algo en serio

-Pensando Emmett- dije ya algo fastidiada por el asunto, hice el intento de pararme y Emmett me regreso a la cama abrazándome con sus enormes brazos y volteando mi cara para que lo mirara

-Bella cuando vas a aprender que tu a mi no me puedes mentir- dijo- yo te siento, siento todo lo que tu sientes no se porque no me preguntes, tu también sientes lo que yo y justo ahora siento todo tu dolor y quiero saber porque después de tanto sigues culpándote por todo lo que paso no lo entiendo Bella- Dijo Emmett fastidiado

_Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice_

_Dug my way out_

_Blood and fire_

_Bad decisions_

_That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

-No entiendes Emmett Tome tantas malas decisiones- dije- yo misma me busque que ese imbécil, me hiciera lo que me hizo lo vi tantas veces con otra y yo misma permití que él me viera la cara de idiota yo misma hice de mi vida una estupidez.

**Flashback**

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss "no way it's all good"_

_It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken_

_Always second guessing_

_Underestimated_

_Look, I'm still around…_

_-James- dije fastidiada- me puedes decir que hacías coqueteándole a la puta de Victoria si lo que quieres es coger mejor dime y te vas dejamos esto- le dije_

_-Sabes Bella estoy harto de tus celos infundados te haces la señorita "nadie me entiende", pero sabes eres tan poca cosa que no puedes retener a un hombre a hora que si crees que estoy contigo por tu dinero… toma todo el celular, la ropa , las llaves del coche pero no puedo permitir que la mujer que amo me desprecie no- dijo con sus lagrimas de cocodrilo._

_-James no lo sabía yo lo siento tanto… tienes razón yo perdona cielo te amo por favor no me deje- suplique- que te parece si en la tarde vamos por ese CD que tanto querías ¿te parece? _

**Fin Flashback**

-Fui una estúpida Emmett, cada palabra, cada maldita lagrima, todas y cada una se las creí lo permití, le deje destruir mi vida, mientras yo como una jodida estúpida lo miraba al muy cabrón destruirme- dije- ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?-

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like your less than_

_Fuckin' perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me_

-Bella…Bella-dijo- Bella basta, tu, tu eres perfecta tal y como eres con todas esas heridas, con todos tus temores, con tu talento, tu belleza tu inteligencia, tu eres hermosa es culpas de ese maldito bastardo que no te supo aprovechar que destruyo tu confianza aunque parezcas dura por fuera- dijo levantando mi rostro para verlo a los ojos- Bella tu eres jodidamente perfecta para mi, ¿Recuerdas?

**Flashback**

_You're so mean_

_When you talk_

_About yourself_

_You are wrong_

_Change the voices_

_In your head_

_Make them like you_

_Instead_

_-Gracias Isabella, por la información debido a que sabes el nombre del atacante y además por lo que me contaste creo que será muy fácil refundirlo en la cárcel cariño- dijo Tanya me caía bien y creo que yo a ella- ahora tengo que retirarme dale esto a la policía para que procedan con la orden de arresto y llevarlo a los tribunales, si quieres puedo llevar yo tu caso o puedes contratar tu uno de tu confianza- dijo_

_-No- dije- quisiera que tu llevaras mi caso, me das confianza- y me sonrió, si me daba confianza, pero me ayudaba más el hecho de que Tanya fuera mujer así no tendría que lidiar con ningún abogado del genero masculino._

_-Esta bien me retiro corazón- dijo- hasta luego joven.- y salió de la habitación_

_-Hasta Luego- contesto Emmett- ¿Bella?¿Como te sientes?_

_-ha ¿Cómo me siento?- dije de manera ruda- bien ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? Me siento como la mierda soy una estúpida, una imbécil- dije con la voz cortada por el llanto- Me uso como quiso como estúpida yo caí en su juego como una tarada yo…. Yo- ya no podía la voz se me corto por el llanto_

_-Hey calma si yo no quería- se acerco a mi y me tomo el rostro entre las manos, no rechace su contacto me gustaba me calmaba- si duele te lastima, te quema en carne viva la traición, conozco ese sentimiento bella, y tal vez no me paso lo mismo que a ti, pero se lo que duele la traición y bella yo no se pero siento que te conozco y no eres eso- dijo mirándome con sus profundos ojos azules._

_So complicated_

_Look how big you'll make it_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough_

_I've done all i can think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_see you same_

_-Yo ni se Emmett- dije- no me siento fuerte._

_-¿Fuerte?- dijo el- Isabella- hice una mueca ante la mención de mi nombre completo lo odiaba- bueno Bella, eres la mujer más valiente que conozco quieres saber porque, porque hablaste, no te quedaste callada, vas a pelear para que ese maldito no le haga lo que te hizo a otras, hablaste para defenderte, para que se te haga justicia, no te miento esta va a ser una lucha cansada, vas a pensar que ya no puedes mas- dijo ahora tomando mi mano y entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos._

_Y en ese momento sentí lo que el sentí esa fuerza abrazadora que me envolvía, que me animaba a pelear por lo que quería, por la justicia, por lo que era correcto me animaba a luchar, para dejar a ese animal refundido en la cárcel, levente la vista y cuando lo mire a los ojos fue como sentir que una parte de mi le pertenecía a el una parte de mi corazón y de mi mente, al igual como una parte de el me pertenecía._

_-Emmett- dije- No me dejes sola… no me digas loca, pero siento que te necesito te necesito parea ganar esta guerra por favor Emm- suplique_

_-No te dejare me dijo con vehemencia- ¿Sabes por qué?, Porque Para mí eres jodidamente perfecta Isabella Swan._

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like your less than_

_Fuckin' perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me_

**Fin Flashback**

Haha ¿Como olvidarlo?, me levantaste el animo, haha aun recuerdo que en ese momento fue cuando supe que estaríamos siempre juntos de esta loca manera que ni yo que soy la lista entiendo- dije risueña

-No me hagas reír Isabella ¿tu la lista?- dijo sarcástico- reprobaste el examen de Geometría- y yo lo pase con una A+.

-Sigo insistiendo que eso fue porque tu le haces ojitos a la miss y yo como soy tu "novia" ante todos me odia y me reprobó- dije molesta- además la ruca nos enseña las mates como si fuera a comprar un cuaderno y medir su longitud con un plano cartesiano sacando la pendiente de no sé qué carajos- dije fastidiada- además ¿quien fue la mente brillante que dijo que América había sido descubierta por Galileo Galilei en 1942?.

-En mi defensa eso es lo mas ridículo lo hemos visto desde el primer grado por que preguntarlo ahora- dijo- además como es que cambiamos de tema tan drásticamente.

-Tienes razón dije sentándome a horcadas sobre el la cuestión es que, tu y yo somos una clase rara de personas- dije

-Tu eres la rara mi querida Bella todo el mundo lo dice- dijo riéndose

_The whole world stares while i swallow the fear_

_The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in lying and I tried tried_

_But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time_

_Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere_

_They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair_

_Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time_

-Haha Emmett como si me importara- dije riéndome- ahora con que soy rara eh?- dije con voz picara- si soy la única rara será mejor que me vaya no crees- dije frotándome contra su erección

-Bella…maldita seas…-dijo excitado- no se te ocurra irte.

-Es lo justo- dije poniendo pucherito y frotándome más – no quiero que sientas que estas teniendo sexo con una rara amenos de que admitas que también eres raro..- dije con voz seductora…

-Yo no soy raro- dijo me frote mas - demonios… bella.-

-Admítelo!- dije

-Bella….- dijo con tono de advertencia, me frote mas- SI.. lo soy soy un raro ya ahora déjame hacerte el amor.- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-¿Ves? ¿Tan difícil era admitirlo? Haha-me reí

_Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,_

_Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less then, fuckin' perfect_

_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect, to me_

_You're perfect_

-Estás loca, y me vuelves loco- dijo sacándome su camisa, y admirando mis pechos.

-Si pero así me adoras, además de que soy jodidamente perfecta así ¿no?- le conteste.

_You're perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please don't you ever_

_ever feel like you're less then, fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please if you ever_

_ever feel like you're nothing_

_you're fucking perfect to me_

-Si así eres Perfecta- dijo besándome de tal manera que me estremecí.

**Que tal chicos?... les gusto bueno e aquí los primeros dos capítulos de mi historia es algo que se me ocurrió escuchando mi música espero que les guste, esta historia tiene de todo, romance, drama, humor, y si aunque vean ahora mucho Emmett y bella es por que asi tiene que ser su conexión es tan especial, pero aclaro ellos no están enamorados y lo saben pero se hacen cariñitos haha, el verdadero amor lo conocerán con Rose y Ed, ahora les sugiero que con cada cap escuchen la canción le da mas emoción haha, en mi perfil dejare las canciones de cada capitulo okis?. Ojala que les guste y dejen reviews esa es mi paga un beso a todas y muchos abrazos estilo Emmett. :D**


	3. Sale el Sol

Summary: Bella y Emmett dos mejores amigos con una conexión de lo mas extraña ambos con un pasado amoroso doloroso, que pasara cuando Edward y Rosalie lleguen como sus nuevos profesores?.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la diosa Sthepenie Meyer solo la historia loca que ecribo y ya sabes di no al plagio!

Soundtrack: Sale el Sol- Shakira

**BPOV**

-Dios Mío Emmett!- dije cayendo sobre la cama hiperventilando – No se si alguna vez pueda acostumbrarme a esto- dije jalando aire para poder procesar las palabras.

-Ese es el punto querida nunca te acostumbres- dijo Emm dándome su sonrisa sexy.

-Haha, estas muy pagado de ti mismo querido ¿no crees?- dije levantando una ceja

-Cariño sé lo que valgo- dijo mirándome- ahora por que no levantas ese hermoso trasero y bajas a la cocina a traerme un vaso de agua- dije mirándome divertido

- ¿Algún problema con tus piernas?- pregunte.

-Si de hecho ahora que lo mencionas- dijo- tengo una amiga que es adicta al sexo y me deja agotado- dijo riéndose

-Jodete- le conteste- pero está bien iré solo porque yo también tengo sed.- me puse su camisa blanca y me acerque a la puerta

-Gracias- dijo mirándome- eres un sol.

Salí de la habitación sonriendo recuerdo la primera vez que Emmett me llamo sol, que me dijo que yo era su sol, mientras iba hacia la cocina el recuerdo vino a mi fue la primera vez que vine a su casa, la primera vez que conocí a los Cullen, y que hablamos sobre el.

**Flashback**

_Estas semanas sin verte_

_Me parecieron años_

_Tanto te quise besar_

_Que me duelen los labios_

_Mira que el miedo nos hizo_

_Cometer estupideces_

_Nos dejó sordos y ciegos_

_Tantas veces_

_Habían Pasado 3 meses desde que paso lo de James en ese tiempo del juicio Emmett y su padre habían estado conmigo Emmett se había vuelto como mi sol , era como si necesitara de el para poder respirar el aire sin sentir que este estaba lleno de veneno, sin sentir que me moría, sentía que Emmett era lo mejor que podía haber pasado._

_Había aceptado ir con el a conocer a su familia llevaba tres meses rechazando la invitación de el y de Carlisle, hasta que Emm dijo:_

_-Por favor Isabella te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor- dijo con esa cara, para que no le dijera que no_

_Íbamos en su Jeep tamaño monstruo, la verdad no se ni como logre subirme a el estábamos escuchando una canción en la radio cuando de pronto reflexione que ¡No sabía nada de Emmett! Mas que su nombre y su apellido y claro que había estado ahí para sin embargo el sabia todo de mi, mis gustos, mis miedos, todo y me sentí mal el había sido un sol conmigo y yo no sabía nada de él ni su color favorito…_

_-Suéltalo- dijo Emm, yo me le quede viendo con cara de no entender nada- lo que te tiene así con ese sentimiento de culpa te conozco Bella._

_-Esa es la cuestión Emm- dije- tu me conoces sabes todo de mí y yo… yo no sé nada de ti salvo tu nombre y apellido._

_-Sabes Bells creo que estas equivocada- dijo- me conoces más de lo que crees, pero vamos a darte una ayudadita,- dijo sonriendo- Soy Aries, me gusta el futbol americano, son fan de los Gators de Florida, se tocar la guitarra- dijo y yo enarque una ceja._

_-¿Sabes tocar la guitarra?- dije con voz incrédula- yo también_

_-Ya lo sabía- dijo y me le quede viendo- ahí una en la esquina de tu habitación además considerando que la escuela tiene el programa de artes- dijo, bueno el tenia un punto._

_-¿Qué más me puedes decir de ti?- le pregunte_

_-Tengo 17 años, me gusta el blanco y el azul, odio las inyecciones, tengo dos hermanos el mayor Edward Cullen es un amargado, pero lo quiero estudia música en la escuela de Venecia esta en el último año, mi hermana Alice es mi gemela pero no se parece nada a mí, es un terror de las compras, mi madre Esme Plat es un amor de mujer definitivamente lo mejor de mi vida sin duda alguna _

_Y un día después de la tormenta_

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol_

_De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta_

_Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos_

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol._

_-Tienes dos hermanos, ¿Los conoceré hoy?- pregunte_

_-Solo a Alice, Edward como te dije esta en Venecia, junto con una amiga de la secundaria Rosalie, su hermano Jasper es novio de Alice, también lo conocerás hoy- Edward ese nombre me gusta pensé._

_-Emm ¿Por qué te mudaste a forks?- pregunte._

_Te lloré hasta el extremo_

_De lo que era posible_

_Cuando creía que era invencible_

_No hay mal que dure cien años_

_Ni cuerpo que lo aguante_

_Y lo mejor siempre espera_

_Adelante_

_-Tarde o Temprano tendrás que saberlo así que mejor temprano ¿no te parece?-dijo yo solo asentí- Tenia una novia se llamaba, más bien se llama Jane Vulturi , yo estaba muy enamorado de ella y al parecer ella de mi más bien de mi dinero dijo- eso me suena familiar pensé- pasaron así los meses estudiábamos en una preparatoria como la de forks con programa musical, un día ella me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer así yo me quede solo en la escuela ensayando iba camino al estudio cuando escuche, gemidos me asome para ver quién era, ya sabes tomar una foto y presumirla en la escuela burlarme, resulta que termine siendo la broma de la escuela, bueno la gente sabía que me engaño nunca supo con quien- levante la ceja animándolo a que continuara- Alec Vulturi- dijo, un momento…_

_-¿Vulturi? Acaso ¿no es?- pregunte con un tono de Asco en la voz_

_-Si eran hermanos gemelos ¿Asqueroso no?- dijo y soltó la carcajada sabes que es lo curioso?- dijo y negué con la cabeza- Alec era mi Mejor Amigo, y el muy desgraciado se acostó con mi novia, con su hermana, cuando los encontré dijeron que no era lo que parecía que todo era una horrible confusión, llore por días si aunque cueste creerlo, pero ya sabes lo que dicen no hay mal que dure cien años Bells._

_-Esa perra- pensé, Oh Oh no lo pensaste idiota lo dijiste._

_-Es curioso mi hermana dijo lo mismo haha- dijo Emm aligerando el ambiente también me reí._

_-Lo siento Emm, es solo que me da coraje tu no te merecías que esa perra te hiciera lo que te hizo si la tuviera en frente dios te juro que la mataría Emm, yo lo siento tanto estuve quejándome de lo que me paso y nunca pensé lo que te pudo haber pasado a ti- puso un dedo en mis labios y con esa acción me di cuenta de que habíamos parado el Jeep._

_Y un día después de la tormenta_

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol_

_De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta_

_Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos_

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol._

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol_

_-Bells tu eres como el sol para mí con el simple hecho de estar sanaste mis heridas, me quitaste el frio del corazón y por eso te estaré agradecido siempre bells- dijo y vi como se fue acercando más a mi inclinando su rostro sabía que si yo lo besaba nada cambiaría es más estaba segura de que ese beso traería una nueva oportunidad para mí, no amaba a Emmett ni él a mí al menos no en ese sentido era más allá era el amor no se cómo decirlo estaba segura de que ese beso me sanaría lo espere pero nunca llegó._

_-Yo lo siento Bells- dijo- me precipite- no yo quería besarlo maldita sea- entiendo que no estés lista, por favor perdóname yo… - _

_No lo deje terminar y me lance a sus labios y lo bese este beso fue distinto no era como los que James me daba secos si amor, aquí había una pertenencia una conexión no sabía que era pero me hacía sentir bien los besos de Emm eran dulces suaves sin prisa_

_-Guau- dijo Emm cuando nos separamos._

_-Mas que Guau diría yo- me sonroje- Emm no quiero que pienses que yo…_

_-Tranquila pequeña sin prisas no se que es esto que nos une pero se que siempre estaremos juntos como amigos, amantes lo que sea ahí estaremos juntos, ahora ahí que mover ese hermoso cuerpo tuyo dentro de la casa porque tenemos publico- me voltee para comprobar que en el ventanal de su casa estaba su familia , tan pronto como hice este movimiento se retiraron del ventanal como si les hubieran atrapado haciendo una travesura._

_Y un día después de la tormenta_

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol_

_De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta_

_Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos_

_Caminamos hacia la casa era enorme y blanca de dos pisos larga con unos hermosos ventanales, parecía una casa de cuento de hadas, con mucha vida y si por afuera era hermosa por dentro era un castillo, el piso de mármol, blanca con muebles en tonos beige y naranjas cuadros de distintas corrientes, pero sin embargo a pesar de ser distintas combinaban perfectamente, en medio del vestíbulo había unas escaleras que e de suponer te llevaban al segundo piso hermosas, estaba analizando todos los detalles cuando, una voz de bailarina me saco de mis cavilaciones._

_-HOLA! Soy Alice pero puedes decirme… aaa Alice, no me gustan los diminutivos amo ir de compras, no soy buena para leer, me gusta todo el tipo de música, veo el futuro y sé que seremos las mejores amigas- dijo mi cara de espanto debía ser un poema- vamos linda quita esa cara vete acostumbrando hablo mucho._

_-No sé qué es lo que más me sorprendió- dije- el hecho de que me recibas tan bien, o que dijeras todo eso con una sola respiración, mucho gusto soy Bella- le di mi mano pero ella me soltó un abrazo_

_-Ella es mi hermana Bells- dijo- vez no mentí cuando dije que estaba loca- bromeo_

_-OYE!-chillo Alice_

_-En fin – dijo Emmett- Ella es mi madre Esme_

_-Mucho gusto Señora- dije_

_-Llámame Esme querida- dijo dándome una abrazo, yo asentí_

_-Mi papa ya lo conoces- Carlisle me saludo con la mano- Jasper mi Mejor Amigo _

_-Hola Bella- me tense esperando a que me saludara no estaba acostumbrada al tacto masculino no después de eso, pero no lo hizo se quedo en su lugar, yo sabia que ellos sabían lo que me había pasado, pero no hicieron ningún comentario y el hecho de que Jasper me diera mi espacio le dio puntos chico listo_

_Y un día después, y un día después_

_Sale el sol_

_-¿Pasamos a comer?- dijo Esme_

_-Claro- conteste, todos se adelantaron y yo me quede con Emm_

_-Gracias- dijo Emm_

_-¿Por qué?- Dije_

_-Por ser mi sol- me contesto y solo le sonreí _

**Fin Flashback**

_Y un día después de la tormenta_

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol_

_De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta_

_Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos_

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol_

Así era Emmett era mi sol y yo el suyo lleve mis manos a mis labios recordando ese primer beso con Emmett, llegue a la cocina Dios sabe que aún después de dos años en esta casa me sigo perdiendo, abrí el refrigerado para sacar el jugo , tome dos vasos de la alacena, camine hacia el garrafón, serví el agua en el vaso y lo puse sobre la encimera en lo que me tomaba mi jugo una vez que acabe tome el vaso de Emmett, y camine de regreso al cuarto iba a subir las escaleras cuando sentí que me golpeaba contra algo una maleta al parecer, ¿Pero quién carajos puso eso ahí, pensé, iba a agacharme a ver que era cuando sentí como alguien me jalaba y me pegaba contra la pared, no por favor no, el vaso se me callo y hizo ruido sordo en toda la casa

-AAAAHHHHHH- grite- AYUDA!

-Cállate- dijo esa voz aterciopelada- ¿Quién eres que haces en mi casa vestida con una camisa?

-Suéltame… no puedo… respirar- dije

-SUETALA CABRÓN- escuche el grito de Emmett y al siguiente segundo mi atacante en el piso

-EDWARD- grito alguien una mujer.

-¿Qué RAYOS PASA?- aquí escuche a Esme después de eso las luces se prendieron.

-Edward, Rosalie- dijo Esme- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Así que el imbécil era el hermano de Emmett me gire para darle unas cuantas clases de cómo tratar a bien mujer y me tope con unos ojos verdes mirándome de arriba abajo comiéndome con deseo pero ¿Qué? Entonces lo recordé estaba con la camisa de Emmett sin nada debajo de ella casi desnuda enfrente de toda la familia y cuando me gire para ver a Emm el solo traía sus bóxers y su perfecto cuerpo al aire.

Este no era bueno.

**Hola chico el tercer cap. por fin apreciaron Edward y Rosalie genial no? Dejen reviews besos**


	4. When love takes over

Summary: Bella y Emmett dos mejores amigos con una conexión de lo mas extraña ambos con un pasado amoroso doloroso, que pasara cuando Edward y Rosalie lleguen como sus nuevos profesores?.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la diosa Sthepenie Meyer solo la historia loca que ecribo y ya sabes di no al plagio!

Soundtrack: When Love Takes Over- David Guetta feat Kelly Rowland,

**la letra de la canción dice que cuando el amor llega no se puede negar… bueno, esta vez no tendremos tanta suerte haha.**

**Edward POV.**

-Rosalie- dije- ¿¡quieres apurarte!

-Cálmate- dijo ella en tono fastidiado- Son muchas las maletas que tengo que bajar de tu predicado Volvo, sin rasguñarlo porque el nene se enoja, sin romper los maquillajes que traigo dentro, que son carísimos, y caerme con los tacones en el intento, entonces quieres por favor dejar de andar como mosca a mi alrededor ¿y hacer algo?- dijo ya bastante irritada

-¿Como mosca?- dije desconcertado- ¿Qué tienen que ver las moscas en esto Rosalie?, haber déjame ayudarte- dije mientras me acercaba a bajar la maleta que ella estaba luchando por sacar del auto

-Si como mosca a mi alrededor solo jodiendo, jodiendo, jodiendo ya sabes- dijo sonriendo, yo solo la vi y fruncí el ceño.

-Sabes- dije antes de contestar algo que podía hacer que estuviéramos horas peleando hasta el amanecer.- Voy a meter estas maletas y vuelvo a ayudarte te parece.

-Está bien mientras tanto, yo peleo con tu auto para sacar la 7 que faltan- ¿¡Siete! Pensé ¡Dios mío¡ subí las escaleras del porche y abrí la puerta con mis llaves rezando por que fuera el mismo cerrojo, mi fuero interno bailo al saber que mi adorada madre no las cambio.

_its complicated  
>it always is<br>that's just the way it goes  
>feels like i waited so long for this<br>i wonder if it shows_

Cuando entre aspire el olor a casa, camine hacia las escaleras del vestíbulo y deje ahí las maletas, me encamine hacia la puerta para salir a ayudar a Rosalie a traer otras maletas, cuando hoy un ruido procedente de la cocina, ¿Sería un ladrón?

_and under water  
>now i can breath<br>it never felt so good  
>'cause i can feel it coming over me<br>i wouldn't stop it if i could_

Me escondí detrás de un alto florero cerca de las escaleras, y espere estaba tan obscuro que no podía ver nada, la persona choco contra las maletas, lo tome por el cuello al parecer tomo un vaso con agua de la cocina, lo aprisione contra la pared y pegue mi cuerpo al suyo y pude sentí una curvas femeninas bien definidas, el aliento de la mujer era de fresas adorable pensé, ¿espera que hace una mujer en mi casa? No es Alice o Esme

-AAHHHHH- grito la mujer- AYUDA!

Cállate- dije con voz fuerte - ¿Quién eres que haces en mi casa vestida con una camisa?- y si esta mujer era una amante de mi padre no el no haría algo asi amaba a mi madre de seguro era una de las zorritas de Emmett ¿tenia que meterlas a la casa?

-Suéltame… no puedo… respirar- dijo la muchacha bueno fuera lo que fura no podía matarla iba a aflojar mi agarre cuando sentí un puño de lleno en mi mejilla

-SUETALA CABRÓN- escuche el grito de Emmett y al siguiente segundo mi cuerpo estaba en el piso, si efectivamente era una de las conquistas de Emmett

-EDWARD- grito Rosalie que seguro escucho el ajetreo, se acerco a mi y me ayudo a parame, alguien haría el favor de prender la luz todos estábamos a oscuras, no sabía como Rose supo donde estaba

-¿Qué RAYOS PASA? aquí - escuche a mi madre decir después de eso las luces se prendieron.

-Edward, Rosalie- dijo mamá - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Pues es mi casa madre lo que quiero saber es que hace esa mujer aquí- la señale y se volteo ya que ella estaba dándome la espalda, y lo que vi era digno de ser pintado por un artista estaba viendo una diosa, una diosa que no era más que una cualquiera que se acostaba con mi hermano ya que el muy idiota salió en bóxers a golpearme.

_when love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)  
>you know you can't deny<br>when love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)  
>'cause something's here tonight<br>tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight_

-Edward modera tus palabras- dijo mi madre- Bella no es lo que sea que estés pensando, Bella es como de la familia, Bella es…

-Mi novia- le robo la palabra Emmett, tuve que luchar para que mi mandíbula no colgara al piso, Emmett ¿novia? Después de lo que le paso con esa mujer, no esto tenia que ser una broma, mi hermano debía estar muy enamorado de esta mujer para haberse dado otra oportunidad y no se porque razón eso me dolió- Si Edward es mi novia Isabella Swan, Bella para los amigos y lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué hacías tu ahorcándola contra la pared?- dijo Emmett bastante enojado

-Emmett por favor…- dijo la Dio… digo Bella- de seguro fue un error vámonos a dormir quieres tengo sueño ¿si por favor?- le suplico ella con ojos llorosos.. pero que ¿la había lastimado?, no pero la manera en que se vieron como se conectaron eso si me lastimo.

_give me a reason  
>i gotta know<br>do you feel it too?  
>cant you see me here all alone<br>and this time i blame you_

**BPOV **

Mire a Emmett de tal manera que le deje muy en claro que necesitaba estar con el solos aclarar mis pensamientos necesitaba mi mejor amigo, por que ese hombre, Edward me altero, de una manera que no se explicar, primero me dio miedo, y luego sentí … no eso es ridículo además me miro como si fuera un insecto que se metió en se casa a la fuerza, me sentí muy mal por eso.

_looking out for you to hold my hand  
>it feels like i could fall<br>now love me right, like i know you can  
>we could lose it all<em>

-Esta bien nena vamos- dijo- Emmett- familia los vemos mañana

-Esta bien hijos descansen- dijo Esme- todos debemos descansar.

Ellos se quedaron abajo ayudando a los nuevos inquilinos supongo y nosotros subimos a nuestro cuarto Emmett me tomo de la mano la manera en la que Edward me ataco aunque fuera un error había traído muchos recuerdos a mi , no me di cuenta cuando legamos a la habitación hasta que Emmett me levanto la barbilla.

_when love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)  
>you know you can't deny<br>when love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)  
>'cause something's here tonight<em>

-Bells ¿Estas bien?- dijo- Estas rara ¿te sientes mal? Quieres que golpee a Edward, no me importa que sea mi hermano ese idiota.

- Hey- dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos- está bien, es solo que me recordó cosas es todo.

-Ese idiota- dijo- cuando sepa tendrá que suplicarte de rodillas perdón tu crees que no me di cuenta que te miraba como si fueras una zorra, la mirada de desprecio, y luego llega con su rubia despampanante amiga como si fueran la gran cosa, que le pasa a mi hermano ¿qué le pasa?- dijo irritado

-Emmett cálmate tienes que calmarte- dije- Mírame Emmett, primero tu hermano no puede saber nada de mi pasado, ni tu ni nadie se lo puede decir hablare con Alice mañana para que no diga nada, y ¿despampanante? ¿Te gusto la rubia esa?- pregunte con cierto celo en mi voz si le gusto no había problema pero no quería que Emmett saliera lastimado

-¿Celos?- dijo divertido

-Si- dije seria- no quiero que te lastimen, no confió en las rubias- dije molesta

-Tanya es rubia cariño- dijo-ella te cae bien

-Tanya es diferente ella es rubia pelirroja es distinto- me reí de mi pobre excusa

-Emmett- dije - ¿Por qué dijiste que soy tu novia? digo tu familia sabe que tenemos algo y lo respetan pero de repente lo dices así digo no crees que lo desmientan.-

-No- dijo yo me encargo de eso.- ahora a descansar que mañana es nuestro ultimo sábado libre antes de empezar curso y quiero vivir antes de acabar encerrado en libros- dijo

-Está bien- vamos nos acostamos y lo último que vi fue una para de lindos ojos verdes.

Amaneció, y me sentía nueva. Fuerte, no iba a permitir que ese Edward arruinara todo lo que había construido mucho me había costado levantarme como para que viniera a arruinarlo todo, me levante y me duche largo y tendido con agua calientita, para mi carácter, Salí con mi toalla y comenze a vestirme, una vez vestida era hora de la misión imposible: Levantar a Emmett.

-Emm..- dije suavecito

-Mmm. No no quiero sopa azul mama, no dile a Alice que no me pinte no…..- tuve que morderme la lengua bien fuerte para no partirme de la risa

-Emmett- dije mas fuerte

-Noooo… rosa pálido me hace ver muerto Alice- hahaha iba a llorar de risa necesito una cámara.

-EMMETT JOSEPH CULLEN PLAT- grite

-AAAHHH- dijo- MAMA!

no pude más y solté carcajada limpia, me dolían las costillas cuando Emmett se paro con cara de una sola cosa: VENGANZA

-Estas muerta Isabella Swan- Oh Oh pensé CORRE! Grito mi cabeza

Y corrí por suerte traía las Converse, baje las escaleras como el correcaminos y me introduje en terreno seguro la cocina, igual a Esme, igual a libre de Emmett

-ESMEEEEE- grite- EMMETT ME QUIERE MATAR!

- Mi niña que pasa- dijo- y EMMET QUE HACES EN BÓXERS EN MI COCINA!- dijo o mas bien grito, toma esa Emm

- Mama Bella… ella me despertó a gritos hizo que me cayera de la cama.

-Bueno Emmett, Bella es la única en esta bendita cas que puede despertarte ahora, saca tu trasero de mi cocina y date una ducha- dijo luego se volteo a mi- Bella cariño ¿Tienes hambre?.

-Si Esme- dije sonriendo Esme se volteo para servir mi desayuno y le saque la lengua a Emm antes de que se fuera.

-Bella vi eso- dijo Esme yo solo me sonroje

-Hay Bella yo no se cuando cambiaran ese día será el más aburrido de mi vida- y en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta que teníamos público, l hermano de Emmett estaba ahí mirándome con unos ojos que no supe descifrar y la rubia a su lado supe que no sabía su nombre.

-Hola soy Bella- dije estirándole la mano- No nos han presentado.

-Rosalie.- Dijo era hermosa, y eso me molesto Rubia y bonita no eso no era bueno para Emmett ni Edward, un momento pensé en ¿Edward?- Soy la hermana de Jasper

La recordé- Así Emmett te menciono un par de veces- dije y no debí decirlo

-¿Lo hizo?- pregunto. Alto ahí rubia Emmett es mi hombre ¿Lo es? Cierto, quise disimular mi mirada de muérete zorra, al parecer no pude porque bajo la mirada.

-Yo… lo siento es que soy algo- dije

-Si lo entiendo- dijo ella- no te preocupes Emmett… no me gusta- intenta mejor pensé no le creí

-Bueno cortando tensiones- dijo Alice- ¿Que haremos hoy?

-Ha Eso hermana mía, sonó tanto como Phineas y Ferb- dijo abrazándome por la cintura y sentí la mirada de Edward y Rosalie en nosotros- yo opino que debido a ser nuestro último sábado libre antes de la prisión escolar- dijo sabia a lo que iba.

-LA TRAVIATA- gritamos todos bueno Alice, Jasper, Emm y Yo

-Si me parece bien- dijo Jazz- Emmett ¿Te duchaste si quiera?

-Claro que si- dijo

-A mi me parece que no fue demasiado rápido dijo alice

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

- BASTA!- grite y me dicen inmadura ja- haber Emmett ven baja la cabeza.

- Bella ¿enserio?- dijo

-Si, bájala- la bajo y pase mis dedos por ella, mojada, la olí si olor a shampoo

-Si se baño- dije

-¿Cómo haces eso Bella?- dijo Edward me sorprendí de que se dirigiera a mi – digo imagina si no se hubiera bañado

-Conozco a mi hombre Edward- dije y me pareció ver un destello de dolor en sus ojos

-Entonces- dijo Alice- ¿Van con nosotros?- digan que no digan que no por favor digan que no

-Si claro- contesto la rubia maldita sea.

-Eso quiere decir que tenemos que arreglarnos- dijo mirándome ahí no hice ademan de correr pero Emmett me regreso susurrando en mi oído

-Venganza nena venganza- maldito

Pasaron 6 tortuosas horas en las que no salimos de la habitación ni para comer Esme nos trajo la comida, mascarilla, polvos, sombras, vestidos, tacones, tenazas, planchas, y terminamos.

Rosalie con un vestido azul ajustadísimo, escote palabra de honor **(en mi perfil)**, con aretes dorados tacos dorados unas, pulseras doradas, se veía hermosa la envidia me corrompió.

Alice con un vestido blanco hermoso con muchas tiras y complicados intrincados, que llegaba al muslo,**(en mi perfil)** un collar hermoso y tacos altos, muy altos plateados, uso extensiones rizándolas se veía hermosa

Y por ultimo yo, debía admitir que de rojo me veía bien, sexy, halter cruzado con escote que realzaba mis pechos unas piedritas que se veían hermosas, con vuelo pero era tan corto que si giraba mucho pff... Bueno no sería la primera vez mi pelo en suaves bucles, una pulsera transparente y unos brillantes aretes, con unos tacos plateados muy muy altos.

Ahora si era hora de bailar.


	5. Toxic

Summary: Bella y Emmett dos mejores amigos con una conexión de lo mas extraña ambos con un pasado amoroso doloroso, que pasara cuando Edward y Rosalie lleguen como sus nuevos profesores?.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la diosa Sthepenie Meyer solo la historia loca que ecribo y ya sabes di no al plagio!

Soundtrack: Britney Spears- Toxic

**BOPV**

Las tres lucíamos espectaculares, palabra de Girl Scout, parecíamos inalcanzables es mas deberíamos de llevar una advertencia, que dijera "PELIGRO MUJER FATAL" jajá ok no era para tanto pero estaba sexy, en eso el teléfono de Alice sonó, y contesto poniendo el altavoz.

-Hello- dijo Alice

_-¿Alice?, Soy Emmett_- dijo

-Si lo supuse por tu nombre en mi identificador ¿Por qué llamas si están en el piso de abajo?- dijo

-_Alice ¿ya viste la hora?- dijo Emmett- ¡Son las once mujer¡ no se porque se tardan tanto- dijo_

-Emmett si llamaste para apurarnos te puedes meter tu celular por…-dijo pero Edward la interrumpió

-_Alice Marie Cullen Plat que es ese vocabulario_- dios que amargado pensé.

-Edward cállate que tu boca está más sucia que la de un marinero- en fin Emmett ¿para que llamaste?

-_Mario llamo diciendo que el jefe había pedido nuestra presencia- dijo riéndose Emmett -al parecer el lugar se le vacía sin nosotros, y que si vamos nos va a pagar el doble de lo normal pero nos quiere hay en cinco minutos, mas bien yo las quiero aquí en cinco minutos- dijo_

-¿Qué? EMMETT TE ADELANTASTE!- grite- porque no nos avisaste. Le dije

-_Les grite pero Alice me dijo y cito textual- carraspeo para imitar la voz de Alice- VETE EMMET NO ESTES JODIENDO_- dijo yo aguante la carcajada

-Yo no hablo así Emmett!- se quejo Alice- además nunca especificaste el motivo de tu interrupción.

-Basta- dije- así no vamos a llegar a nada, Emmett ¿Qué coche se llevaron?- pregunte.

-_Nos trajimos mi Jeep Bells_- dijo

-Esta bien entonces nosotras nos llevamos el porche de Alice, y nos vemos ahí en cinco ¿te parece?- dije

-_Bells ni aunque Alice maneje lo mas…- dijo y se quedo callado juro que pude oír los engranes de su cerebro haciendo clic- No Isabella tu no vas a conducir me oyes!_

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso Emmett- dije y colgué- Chicas vámonos!

-Bells ¿segura?- dijo- es que… bueno tu estas loca Bells

-Hey Gracias- dije

Tome el bolso y fui escaleras abajo tome las llaves de la cocina del Porche me subí a el y lo encendí.

-¿Qué se van a ir a pie?- dije

-Bells recuerda que somos las mejores amigas y que este porche me lo mando Edward desde Italia por mis 16- dijo

-Cállate y súbete- le dije

-Alice- dijo la rubia que no había abierto la boca desde que Emmett llamo- porque tanto lio digo no creo que Bella sea tan tosca ¿o sí?

-No sabes lo que dices Rose- dijo y arranque pude ver de reojo como Alice clavaba las uñas en el asiento y vi como rose se fue para atrás iba a 140km/h, tome la carretera principal y me desvié en un camino para tomar la calle que levaba a la traviata, llegamos cuando menos lo esperaba.

-Cinco minutos Alice- exactos

-Si- dijo la rubia- ahora veo a lo que te referías – dijo bajándose del coche se le notaba mareada a la pobrecilla ¿de verdad iba tan rápido?

-Te lo dije ahora entremos que Emm y Jazz nos van a matar- dijo corrimos la calle cruzando, y llegamos con Mario el guardia.

-Hola Mario- dijimos Alice y yo a Coro.

-Hola chicas- sonrió y miro a Rose- Hola hermosa

-Te presento- dije- Rose Mario, Mario ella es Rose ahora levante esa cadena que tenemos show que dar.

-Claro- levanto la cadena y pasamos

- Chicas- dijo La Rubia- ¿Qué show dan?- dijo cautelosa

-Tranquila no nos desudamos- dije sonriendo- ya veras

-BELLA- grito Emm- ESTAS VIVA!, - dijo – Y TE VES BUENISIMA!- yo me sonroje, y juro que estaba del color de mi vestido, y el no estaba nada mal, Emmett era el tipo de chico que debía usar una advertencia en grande, pantalones negros ajustados, camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones abiertos, y el saco negro.

-y tú no te vez nada mal- dije- mientras me acercaba a el seductoramente, el se rio.

-Si seguro que no- vi que u mirada estaba fija en dirección a la rubia, y es que debía admitirlo la tipa era hermosa, pero no me agradaba para mi Emmett. Quise evitarlo juro que quise evitar que las palabras salieran de mi boca pero fue imposible.

-Hey Rubia- dije en tono nada amigable- Cuidado con la mandíbula que se te esta cayendo, al ver a mi hombre- recalque el _mi hombre_, y sentí la mano de Emm apretándome la cintura

Rose se puso incomoda y me sentí mal, pero no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño a Emmett.

-Podria decirte lo mismo a ti Edward- dijo Emmett- te molestaría dejar de ver a mi mujer como un trozo de carne- hasta que Emmett no dijo eso no repare en Edward, todo de negro con el cabello sexy, esos ojos brillando, juro que me moje solo de verlo.

-Bueno- dijo Alice sacándome de mis cavilaciones- vamos a bailar no que es para lo que vinimos. todos se adelantaron incluso Emmett pero Rosalie paso a mi lado susurrándome.

-Cuidado con la mandíbula Bella, se te va a caer de tanto ver a Edward- dijo en tono burlón, PERRA pensé si me caía mal por querer con Emmett ahora me caía peor- y se alejo a la barra junto con Edward ¿tendrían algo?, este pensamiento me dolió más de lo que pensé.

-Hey Bells- dijo Emmett- ¿en que piensas?.

-En nada Bailemos- dije y en la pista sonó Toxic de Britney spears Perfecto

_Baby can't you see_

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm falling_

Empeze a moverme alrededor de Emmett pasando los brazos por sus hombros mientras giraba, y luego me pegaba a su pecho yo de espaldas y bajaba restregando mi trasero por todo su cuerpo.

_There's no escape _

_I can't wait _

_I need a hit _

_Baby give me it _

_You're dangerous _

_I'm loving it _

Luego yo me alejaba pero el me acercaba y nuestras caras se rozaban, y empezábamos a movernos de un lado a otro sensualmente, el bajaba su mano derecha y recorría, el contorno de mi cuerpo con esta, mi cuello, mis pechos, mi cintura, mis caderas, todo mientras yo subí la pierna derecha en su cintura, y hacia mi espalda para atrás, ahora estaba excitada.

_Too high, can't come down_

_Losing my head_

_Spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now_

Volvía mi espalda a mi posición normal, y Emmett me volteaba quedando mi espalda de nuevo pegada a su pecho, giraba mi cabeza, luego el subía mis brazos arriba, me tomaba de una me giraba hacia afuera y luego volvía, me pego a el y mi trasero pudo sentir su gran erección.

-Dios Bella- dijo- Siente lo que me haces-dijo

-Eso es solo el principio- y sonreí

_With a taste of your lips _

_I'm on a ride _

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under _

_Tasting the poison paradise _

_I'm addicted to you _

_Don't you know that you're toxic _

_And I love what you do _

_Don't you know that you're toxic _

Gire para quedar nuevamente cara a cara, nuestros alientos rozándose, entrelazamos nuestras piernas, y comenzamos a mover nuestras caderas, luego desenrede las piernas para girar alrededor de el , y bajar espalda con espalda, me deslice entre sus piernas por el suelo, suerte la mía nada se me vio.

_It's getting late to give you up _

_I took a sip _

_From my devil cup _

_Slowly taking over me _

Emmett me estiro la mano me levanto y luego me giro quede chocando mi espalda con su pecho mientras nos movíamos juntos sugestivamente el paso sus manos por mi cuerpo, haciéndome gemir de placer, pegue mi trasero a su cuerpo a este juego podían jugar dos el gimió y yo sonreí.

_Too high, can't come down _

_It's in the air _

_And it's all around _

_Can you feel me now? _

Deslice mi cuerpo sensual y lentamente por su cuerpo hacia abajo, una vez abajo me voltee y comenze a subir igual lentamente mientras disfrutaba que a Emmett se le hacía mas difícil respirar.

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_Tasting the poison paradise_

_I'm additcted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

Me cargo enrede las piernas a su cintura y giramos sobre un mismo eje, paramos y el comenze a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran creando una placentera fricción en la cual mi tanga roja ya estaba empapada, baje una pierna y arque mi espalda y regrese, luego comenzó a subir y a bajar nuestros cuerpos creando mas fricción mientras yo subía y bajaba mi espalda, luego la subí por completo mientras bajaba la otra.

_With a taste of your lips _

_I'm on a ride _

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under _

_Tasting the poison paradise _

_I'm additcted to you _

_Don't you know that you're toxic _

_And I love what you do _

_Don't you know that you're toxic _

Luego me giro alrededor de si mismo, para al final quedar mi trasero pegado con su erección yo baje, mi cuerpo y estire una pierna, y la baje, el me elevo, mientras yo dejaba mi pierna estirada en su hombro, creando una nueva posición, una nueva y deliciosa, fricción parecía más bien que estábamos teniendo sexo pero a la gente le gustaba.

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_Tasting the poison paradise_

_I'm additcted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

Nos movimos así baje mi pierna, y comenzamos a girar entrelazando nuestras piernas de un modo complejo conocido como tijereo*, nos detuvimos y giramos nuestros rostros para mirar al publico mi mirada quedo capturada por unos hermosos ojos verdes, que me miraban con deseo en ellos, me sentí abrumada pero me gusto, cuando logre salir del trance Emmett me giro, con nuestros cuerpos pegados.

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your loving now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your loving now_

_I think I'm ready now_

Subió mis manos alrededor de su cuello y yo recargue mi cabeza en su cuello, mientras movíamos nuestros cuerpos y el pasaba sus manos por mis pechos y me acariciaba los muslos gemí ante esta acción. Por ultimo giramos y quedando frente a frente, mientras el público enloquecía y nuestros pechos subían y bajaban.

-Bella eso fue excelente- dijo Alice saltando- ahora es nuestro turno Jazz, nos vemos.

-Guau Bella quien diría que puedes hacer eso- dijo Rosalie sonriendo aunque se notaba cierto tono en su voz que no me gusto.

-Ya sabes- respondí igual- son las sorpresas que uno da- dije.

-Vamos a la barra Emmett quiero un Vodka- dije

-Te sigo nena- nos alejamos y sentí la mirada de Edward en mi y no me importo, la estaba pasando muy bien y esos dos no me lo iban a arruinar,

Pasaron dos horas y 10 cervezas, 5 shots de vodka y dos cosmos después en las que estuvimos bailando como locos girando por las pistas como desquiciadas, riéndonos tomando, y mis ganas de estar con Emmett me iban a reventar, estaba más excitada con cada baile, el alcohol era un buen incentivo.

-Chicos creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Alice besando a Jazz creo que no era la única con ganas me rei.

-Si opino lo mismo vamos- y salimos prácticamente corriendo de ahí la desventaja es que solo traemos dos coches pensé, pero cuando menos me di cuenta Alice ya se había ido con Jazz, eso nos dejaba a Emm y a mi con el dúo de amargados.

-Toma- Emmett le lanzo las llaves a Edward- estoy muy mareado para conducir

Nos subimos al auto y no se si era apropósito o que pero este hombre iba muy lento y yo traía unas ganas horribles.

-¿Y si nos bajamos y caminamos?- propuse estoy segura de que llegamos mas rápido hombre- me rei y el se rio conmigo.

-Buena Idea- dijo- más rápido Edward me estoy haciendo viejo.

-Emmett- dijo este- estoy un poco mareado yo también voy lento para evitar un accidente.

Emmett no discutió por que era un buen punto sin embargo comenzó a besarme, asi se me fue el camino entre besos y toqueteos, hasta que llegamos Emmett y yo bajamos pitando del Jeep y con los tacones casi me mato, subimos corriendo y cerramos la puerta

-Ahora si Bella Swan- dijo con voz sexy y hizo que me mojara mas si se podía- te llego el momento y me rei mientras me alzaba en el aire y me aventaba a la cama.

**¿Qué tal? ¿LES GUSTO? Haha ahora si para el cap. que viene lemmon seguro de estos dos ¿lo quieren?, gracias a las chicas que han dejado sus alertas y han añadido a la historia como favorita de verdad gracias, y a las que dejan sus reviews también como: PattyxCullen, Marina Cullen 87, Zoe Hallow, A la media noche y a mis lectoras fantasmas como: iza y bea gracias y muchos besitos.**

**Sigan leyendo! :D**


	6. Ride It

Summary: Bella y Emmett dos mejores amigos con una conexión de lo mas extraña ambos con un pasado amoroso doloroso, que pasara cuando Edward y Rosalie lleguen como sus nuevos profesores?.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la diosa Sthepenie Meyer solo la historia loca que ecribo y ya sabes di no al plagio!

Soundtrack: Ride It – Ciara feat Ludcaris.

**BPOV**

_I can do it big  
>I can do it long<br>I can do whenever or however  
>You want<em>

Después de caer en la cama, de golpe me levante rápidamente, y me dirigí a la ventana caminando hacia atrás de forma seductora, mientras Emmett caminaba hacia a mi, como si fuera su presa, y el cazador, pero el juego no iba a ser tan fácil, con Emmett las cosas eran excitantes por eso por la manera en que lo hacíamos la manera en que jugábamos con nuestras ganas y el juego había comenzado, Emmett se acerco a mi acortando la distancia y tomo mis labios con puro y vivido deseo , mientras yo le sacaba el saco, luego lo separe y tome la camisa con mis manos para abrirla, mientras ,lo miraba a los ojos con deseo, abría la camisa de un tirón y salieron volando los botones.

-Alice se enfadara muchísimo- dijo sonriendo

-Te aseguro que no le va importar mucho, yo me encargo y le sonreí- dije y bajo mis manos a su pantalón sobre la ropa acaricie su abultad pene y sonreí al sentirlo y oírlo gemir, subí las manos a su cinturón y le baje el pantalón de un tirón mientras, el hacia el resto y se quedaba solo en sus bóxers.

-Tienes mucha ropa querida- dijo en mi oído- hay que solucionarlo ¿no crees?

Me pego contra la pared mientras besaba mi cuello y yo lo dejaba hacer, desabrocho el broche de mi vestido que estaba en mi cuello y luego me volteo para sacarlo por completo por abajo, mientras iba dejando besos, en mi cuello, luego mis pechos besándolos y mordiendo mis pezones, sacando gemidos de mi parte que resonaban en la habitación, bajo dejando besos en mi estomago y besando mi vientre sobre la tanguita roja la cual estaba empapada por mis jugos, Emmett se detuvo un rato a jugar sobre mi tanga, oliendo mi excitación, mordisqueando, luego bajo el vestido por completo, pero siguió besando mis muslos interiores mi piernas, mientras sacaba mi vestido, luego subió de golpe y comenzó a devorar mis labios.

_I can do it up and down  
>I can do it circles<br>To him I'm a gymnast  
>This ring is my circus<em>

-Demonios Bella- dijo mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oído- hueles tan bien, quiero chuparte, beberte ahora.- dijo

-Pues hazlo- dije con voz seductora.

Subí y enrede mis piernas en su cintura y así caminamos, devorando nuestros, labios con grandes ansias, me recostó en la cama, y comenzó besando mi cuello, besándolo y bajando así hasta mis senos, tomando uno de ellos y succionando lamiendo y mordiendo de vez en cuando, mientras yo tomaba su cabello y lo pegaba más a mi queriendo profundizar la sensación, se separo e hizo lo mismo con el otro, luego bajo lentamente, deslizando su lengua por mi abdomen.

_I market it so good  
>They can't wait to try I I I I<br>Me e e a a  
>I work it so good<br>Man, these nig**s  
>Tryna buy I I I I me<em>

Deslizo mi tanga lentamente hasta llegar a mi pequeño botón de placer comenzó a lamerlo haciendo círculos con el, dando mordiscos dolorosamente placenteros;

-Dios… Emmett- gemí- Ma…Ss

-Lo que tu ordenes hermosa- dijo

Introdujo dos dedos en mi moviéndolos hacia adentro y hacia afuera, mientras yo movía mis cadera a su manera buscando una manera de que sus dedos entraran más en mi mientras el seguía lamiendo mi clítoris, yo tome mis pechos y comenze a pellizcarme los pezones.

-Si… sigue Emmett- gemí- No pares, no te atrevas a parar, Sigue…Sigue

-Vente para mi hermosa- dijo

-EMMETT! AHHH! MAS!- grite, mientras mis paredes se contraían Emmett metía y sacaba sus dedos más rápido

-Di mi nombre bella- ordeno

-EMMETTT- y jure que el grito resonó por toda la casa

-Eso- dijo- Sabes tan bien nena.

_They love they way I ride it  
>They love the way I ride the beat<br>How I ride the beat, I ride it_

-Mi turno- dije y sonreí, voltee a Emmett quedando yo sobre el lo bese y luego fui a su oído jugando con su oído y oí su gemido, baje dejando besos por su pecho, fui bajando mis manos por su pecho hasta que llegue a la línea de sus bóxers, los baje lentamente, para hacer la placentera tortura muchísimo más larga, subí despacio, tome su poderos pene entre mis manos y le di un beso en la cabeza y oí su gemido, después pase mi lengua por toda su longitud, haciendo que un gruñido de placer saliera por su pecho, lo introduje en mi boca poco a poco y comenze a chuparlo dejando de vez en cuando que mis dientes rozaran para causar mayor fricción, mis manos tomaron su bolas y comenze jugar con ellas,

-Diooooos Bellaaaaaa- dijo- sigue así trágatela toda trágate mi polla hasta el fondo como te gusta.

El hecho de que Emmett me hablara sucio me éxito demasiado, comencé a subir y bajar más rápido, Emmett tomo mi cabeza en señal de que se iba a venir y deje su pene lentamente y pellizca suavemente la cabeza, para retrasarlo

-¿Qué haces bella?- dijo Emmett con cara de pucherito

-Tranquilo- le dije- te va a gustar y mucho, y proseguí con mi tarea sequi lamiendo y chupando su verga mientras los gemido de Emm resonaban en la habitación, comenze a chupar más rápido esta vez dispuesta a darle su liberación a Emmett, mientras este tomaba mi cabeza para que fuera más rápido,

_They love they way I ride it (x3)  
>They love the way I ride the beat<br>Like a motherfu**g freak_

And I won't stop, don't stop.  
>Get it! Get it!<br>Imma pitch down the middle  
>Baby hit it! hit it!<p>

-Eso bella- gimió- chúpamela mas.. Mas rápido bellaaaaaaa,- gimió- que ricoooo… eso bella… mas.. Mas – comenze a aumentar el ritmo de mi boca jalando y succionando más.- BELLAAA! ESO! AAAHHHHH!- grito y su leche lleno mi boca, y la saboree toda dejando que entrara en mi, limpie a Emmett completamente mientras el recuperaba el aliento esto todavía no acababa solo había empezado, lo maravilloso de Emmett es que el nunca perdía las ganas y su fuerte erección todavía estaba en pie.

-Dios Bella- dijo- donde aprendiste eso, tu eres buena pero esta vez te luciste..- dijo

-Haha ya sabes las cosas que uno aprende- dije con voz sexy

- Pues con gusto soy tu alumno y nos profundizamos en un beso que me prendió mil veces más que los anteriores, comenzó otra vez a besar mis senos, aprovechando el placer que me estaba dando nos giro de tal modo que yo quede sobre de el, siguió besando mis senos y dirigió su mágico pulgar hacia mi clítoris y comenzó a hacer círculos con el mientras yo me aferraba a su espalda rasguñándole pero mas allá de que le doliera emitió un gemido de placer, y siguió jugando a besar y morder mis senos mientras su pulgar hacia magia con mi clítoris,

_I do it to him like its mmm mmm good  
>Handle my business, like a big girl should<br>1 o'clock, 2 o'clock  
>2 o'clock, 4...<br>__5 o'clock, 6 o'clock  
>Baby give me more.<em>

-Deja los juegos Emmett- le dije

-¿Qué quiere entonces Bells?- dijo sonriendo el desgraciado me iba a hacer suplicar por el.

-Yo…- dije con la voz cortada era un golpe para mi orgullo

-Vamos Bells que quieres porque yo puedo seguir haciendo esto sin ningún problema- dijo mientras su pulgar se volvía a mover y yo gemía de placer.

-Te quiero dentro de mi- dije- quiero sentir tu verga dentro mío ahora- dije sorprendiéndome a mi misma

-Cuando hablas sucio Bells…- dijo y devoro mi boca, levante un poco las cadera y luego lo avente a el a la cama de espaldas, lo monte y me introduje en el de un solo golpe, haciendo que se nos escapara un grito, comenze lentamente, con movientos largos y ondulatorios, y luego los hice más rápidos, mientras Emmett tomaba mi seno con su mano y lo pellizcaba , comenze a subir y bajar rápido mis senos rebotaban.

_Pick me up, pick me up.  
>You are my Ducati, I'm all up your frame<br>Baby say my name.  
>Show you how get ummm,<br>Show you how to do it.  
><em>_Left hip, right hip  
>But your back into it ohhhh<em>

-DAME MAS!- grite, y Emmett comenzó a moverse más rápido y fuerte, sexo duro como yo lo llama.

-OOO! ESO NENA! Eres tan estrecha y tan caliente mi verga ama estar dentro tuyo!- gimió esto me prendió y comenze a hacerlo aun mas fuerte,

-MAS!- gemí- ESO EMMETT! DURO!- gemí o grite

-DI MI NOMBRE! DILO!- grito haciendo las embestidas más duras y más fuertes

-ahhh- gemi- ahhh! EMMET! EMMMEEEEET!- grite sintiendo como mis paredes se contraían trayendome el Segundo orgasmo de la noche tras tres embestidas más por parte de Emm el se vino dentro de mi

-BELLA! – grito

_He love they way I ride it  
>He love the way I ride the beat<br>Ride ride the beat, How I ride it._

He love they way I ride it  
>He love the way I ride the beat<br>Like a motherfu**g freak

Después de eso me quede dormida, y aun excitada.

**Emmett POV**

_She ride ir like a rollercoaster.  
>Soon as I get her to the top she screams.<br>I put her out like a lite,  
>She'll be out for the night<br>When her head hit the pollows sweet dreams_

Bella era una diosa del sexo, era deliciosa y tan jodidamente estrecha que nunca me cansaba de ella, después de el segundo orgasmo de la noche todavía no me cansaba y quería más bella era como, una montaña rusa lo hacia de tantas manera y cuando llegaba su orgasmo me apretaba tanto, que mi liberación era gigante nunca me cansaba de ella el sexo que teníamos era el mejor, y ella nunca se cansaba parecía no tener fondo y yo agradecía a dios por que no lo tuviera.

_Waker her up about 30mins later,  
>Calling me the terminator, let's go again<br>Red zone, imma get her first down  
>Call me luda true<br>Breeze I throw it in.  
><em>_Touch down, he scores,  
>Ludacris the MVP<em>

La desperté 30 min después, ya que se había quedado dormida y yo tenia de todo menos sueño comenze besándole el hombro el cuello, dándole pequeños besos, estaba listo y "Emminetor" también.

-mmm… Emmett ¿Qué haces?- dijo medio adormilada pero por el tono de su voz supe que estaba excitada de nuevo.

-Eres tan buena en esto Bella- dije ella solo se rio - de verdad todavía no me sacio de ti- dije besándole el cuello poniéndola a mil otra vez

-Que cu…rioso- dijo con la voz entrecortada por la excitación- iba a decir lo mismo de ti…- pero la calle con un beso saboreando su boca esta vez me puse yo sobre ella pero sostenía mi peso en mis brazos comencé a jugar con sus deliciosos pezones rosas, a morderlo, y succionarlos, mientras ella gemía y me pedía que se la metiera hasta el fondo.

_With a rack like that and a back like that  
>Cici better CC me.<br>Cause them legs just keep on going  
>So I gotta put her to bed.<br>Let the 808 thump, and the go bump  
>Cause she ride it like a thrower braid<em>

Subí sus piernas a mis hombres, deleitándome con la suavidad de sus muslos y su flexibilidad, la penetre lentamente haciéndola gemir, este Angulo la hacia aun más estrecha y parecía que eran nuevas áreas de ella donde había nuevas fricciones, comencé a penetrarla lentamente hacia arriba y abajo con movimientos ondulatorios, mientras ella se tocaba los pechos, de una manera tan sexy, se pellizcaba se aferraba a las sabanas;

-Cógeme Emmett- dijo poniéndome a mil- Cógeme duro y fuerte- gimió, comenze a hacerlo mas profundo más duro, y mas rápido, mientras sus gemidos se elevaban haciéndome enloquecer, ella comenzó a moverse conmigo haciendo que perdiera la razón comenzó a apretarse y moverse más profundo mientras bajaba su mano a su vientre a me tocaba ami y se tocaba a Emmett- Eso Emmett… así rico…mmm… Emmett- gemía

-Eso bella, eres una diosa, amo como lo hace… muévete… que a mi verga le gustan tus ricas paredes- gemí, se movió más y yo también y es que ella me montaba tan bien que me hacia perder la cordura, y me hacia sentir como un puto depravado sexual pero es que se sentía tan bien.

_Ohh baby baby baby  
>Do me like you up when I'm up<br>When I'm down, when I'm down  
>Ohh baby baby baby<br>You can stand to look away when  
>I'm wirling this around.<em>

-¿Así?- dijo- ¿te gusta Emmett?- gimió- eso cógeme mas dime ¿TE GUSTA?- mientras arqueaba la espalda creando un nuevo Angulo que me convirtió en una animal.

-SI! ASI!- grite de puro placer- ME GUSTA NENA! ME ENCANTA!

-VENTE PARA MI EMMET!- dijo- QUIERO SENTIR TU RICA LECHE DENTRO MIO!- dijo esto hizo que me viniera dentro de ella mientras seguía embistiendo y su s paredes se apretaban más alrededor mío mientras los dos llegamos al clímax

-SI ASI EMMET! AHHHH..AHHH!- grito mientras sus hermosas manos se enredaban en la sabana y se volvía en una imagen de lo más erótica, haciendo mi orgasmo aun más largo

-BELLA!- grite y caí rendido sobre ella, mientras bajaba sus piernas de mis hombros

_Oh baby bay you like it  
>Once it get up and down.<br>Oh baby he love it when  
>I twirl this thing around<em>

-¿te gusto bebe?- pregunto en mi oído

-Me encanto… me encantas bella toda tu- y note su sonrojo y su hermoso rostro y cuerpo perfectos.- ¿Y a ti?- pregunte

- mmm…- ronroneo- me encanto- dijo con voz seductora- pero sabes que te doy la razón- dijo, acercándose peligrosamente y abrazando mis sudado cuerpo girándome, para quedar ella sobre mi, dejando sus pechos muy cerca de mi cara- tienes una amiga adicta al sexo- dijo ronroneando como gatita

-Si mi gatita, pero ere mi amiga adicta al sexo, y no puedo estar mas feliz por ello- mientras arremetía contras sus pechos, Y es que nunca me cansaría por que la manera en que lo hacíamos, bueno me hacia un loco pervertido.

_He love they way I ride it  
>He love the way I ride the beat<br>Like a motherfu**ck freak._

**¿Que dicen del lemmon? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Terrible? Si nos les gusta de antemano les pido disculpas es la primera vez que escribo un lemmon, y estaba muy nerviosa, estoy segura de que algunas o si tengo suerte todas, lograran entender mis nervios, este capítulo traerá muchas consecuencias algunas buenas otras no tanto, pero si traerá muchos celos, el capitulo que sigue los chicos vuelven a la escuela y hay dos nuevos profesores ¿Cuál será su reacción al saber quiénes son? Haha besos xD**

**MarielizzieCullen13 :D**


	7. We R Who We R

Summary: Bella y Emmett dos mejores amigos con una conexión de lo mas extraña ambos con un pasado amoroso doloroso, que pasara cuando Edward y Rosalie lleguen como sus nuevos profesores?.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la diosa Stephenie Meyer solo la historia loca que ecribo y ya sabes di no al plagio!

Soundtrack: We R Who We R- Ke$ha Express Yourself- Glee ( la variación de voces es lo que necesito).

**BPOV.**

Después de la movidita noche que tuvimos Emm y yo estábamos agotados, estaba en la cama con el abrazándome a su pecho, se sentía bien, se sentía seguro, pero algunas veces me preguntaba cómo es que íbamos a seguir así, digo algún día el se casaría tendría hijos, ¿y yo?, yo no estaba lista para querer a un hombre en mi vida así no estaba lista, simplemente no quería, me costaba tanto trabajo explicar lo que sentía era difícil siempre fui una mujer complicada, note como ya era de dia cuando abrí mis ojos, ¿Qué horas serian?, sentía como si solo hubiera estado durmiendo cinco minutos, estaba decidida a cerrar mis ojos otra vez para dormir plácidamente cuando un tornado entro al cuarto de tal manera que logro que callera de golpe al piso, llevándome la sabana en el camino para tapar mi desnudez, dejando a Emmett desnudo y a Alice gritando como loca, la situación realmente podría pasar por ser cómica;

-¿QUE CARAJOS? –grito Alice tapándose los ojos con las manos- DIOS EMMETT TAPATE!- dijo Alice otra vez agachándose al piso para recoger lo primero que su mano tocara, y arrojarlo a la cara de Emm para que se tapara- ¿Ya?- pregunto

-Listo-dijo Emmett- Tal vez quieras lavarte las manos hermanita.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Alice con cierto toque de miedo y confusión a la vez

-Porque lo que tuviste la suerte de aventarme fueron mis bóxers- dijo Emmett soltando la carcajada la cual yo secunde al ver la cara de asco que puso Alice es que era de paga de verdad.

-ARGGG!- grito y salió corriendo al baño alejando su mano de su cuerpo como si llevara una sustancia químicamente peligrosa embarrada en la mano, seguí riéndome y Emm volteo a verme me sonrió y lo hice de vuelta.

-Vaya manera de despertar ¿no?- dijo acercándose para darme un beso en la mejilla

-Ni lo digas- dije sonriendo de vuelta.

-Te ves sexy, en esa sabana, con el cabello enredado y los labios hinchados te ves sexy- dijo Emmett divertido, yo solo puse cara seria me iba a ver en el espejo de tocador que Emmett cuando en camino a la puerta me di cuenta que ahí había alguien que no debía estar ahí.

-Edward- dije con un tono de sorpresa- Madre mía casi me matas de un infarto, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije mientras caminaba para atrás mientras ajustaba la sabana a mi cuerpo no quería que se viera algo de mas, me escondí mi cuerpo de el detrás de Emmett su mirada me encendía, mandaba vibraciones especiales por todo mi cuerpo era una manera en la que nunca me habían visto esta mirada mandaba sensaciones de placer como si el son el simple hecho de mirarme me pudiera dar un orgasmo.

-Escuche el grito de Alice- dijo con voz pastosa- ¿Qué paso?- dijo desviando su mirada de mi para posarla en Emmett que le contesto fríamente.

-Esta en el baño- dijo- Digamos que esta desinfectándose, la cara de desconcierto de Edward era para reírse, no pude evitar soltar una risita y ver como su mirada volvía a mi, me sentía como una niña de cinco años, ¿Qué rayos me pasaba?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Edward.

-Nos encontró a Bells a mi, de una manera… graciosa por llamarla así- dijo- me aventó los bóxers y ahora probablemente esta echándose cualquier sustancia que diga "limpia" del baño.- dijo Emmett con ese tono despreocupado.

-LISTO!- escuche el canto triunfante de Alice- Desinfectada ahora Bells, dúchate vístete tenemos cosas que hacer, tu Emmett también Jasper e esta esperando vamos al centro comercial, pero primero tengo que llamar a los chicos para que vayamos todos, tenemos que comprar ropa apropiada y también que preparen los tu ya sabes que ¿ok?- dijo Alice yo y Emmett asentimos con la cabeza porque ya sabíamos de que iba la cosa pero Edward bueno las emociones que pasaban por su cara era indescriptibles.

-¡¿QUE ESPERAN VAYAN?- dijo yo corrí al baño a ducharme.- Bells no escojas un atuendo muy elaborado después de todo vamos a ir de compras. Lo dejo en la cama- yo asentí mientras escuche como Alice Arrastraba a Emmett fuera del Cuarto.

Me bañe con una ducha rápida ya que los asuntos que teníamos que atender eran urgentes teníamos que estar a tiempo por el dinero me vestí con lo que Alice puso era realmente sencillo: Unos jeans pescador rasgados, un top de rayas ligeras, un sweater de tejido en punto gris, unos flatts cafés, un anillo de búho, y sujete mi cabello ligeramente con una diadema de rosa, así parecía completamente inocente **(en mi perfil).**

Baje las escaleras corriendo tome un pan lo ingerí rápido y corrí al garaje, y vi que ya todos estaban listos incluyendo a Rubia y Edward, Emmett se había duchado y Jasper también, subían las cosas al Jeep de Emmett para ir a la bodega, Alice estaba discutiendo con Edward.

-Tu no te vas de aquí hasta que me digas que planean tu y tus amiguitos Alice- dijo enojado creo- tu no eres así no me ocultabas cosas- dijo con un tono de reproche en la voz

-Ya no soy tu hermanita Edward- dijo Alice con la voz mas seria y la expresión más fría que le había visto- tu hermanita se fue hace mucho que se fue tu estabas tan perdido en tu maldito dolor te largaste te fuiste y ahora me reclamas, deja de joderme, si quieres saber que hago ve a esta dirección a las seis a ver si asi me dejas en paz mientras mantente lejos- dijo

-Bueno- dije- tenemos que irnos y sentí la mirada acusadora de Edward el pensaba que yo era la razón por la que su hermana había cambiado pobre idiota- Emmett avísale a los chicos que iremos por las chicas, los vemos en el garaje a las 5:30, dile a Jake que vaya a revisarlos y te quiero- dije y lance un beso por la ventanilla y vi a Edward entrar seguido de la rubia.

-¿Hey estas bien?- dije

-Si -y sonrió- vamos, llegamos en menos de 10 por las chicas: Ángela una chica adorable tímida con rasgos latinos, novia de Erick, un chico japonés muy agradable era un nerd pero un nerd popular vamos se juntaba con nosotros, Jessica la chica que tiene cara de tonta pero metete con ella y veras que de estúpida no tiene un pelo chismosa pero la queremos, novia de Mike el típico idiota galán pero tiene el almacén y sabe esconder cosas muy bien genio de la seguridad, Leah dura fuerte, de temer casi no le cae bien nadie es muy lista y sabe patear traseros, novia de Jake nuestro mecánico personal, todos teníamos algo que usábamos a nuestro favor, llegamos al mal y compramos de todo ropa, para la escuela, para bailar, trajes para los ensayos, el traje con los que corremos cuando lo vi juro por dios que casi pego el grito en el cielo era demasiado…**(En mi perfil)**

_Hot and dangerous_

_If you're one of us, then roll with us_

'_Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_

_And we've got hotpants on enough_

_And yes of course because we're running this town just _

_like a club_

_And no, you don't wanna mess with us_

_Got Jesus on my necklace_

-Zorra- dijo Jessica mordiéndose las mejillas para no explotar- eso parezco una zorra- dijo pero se le veía bien

-Es por que eso eres querida- contesto Leah que parecía no tener problema admirando su trasero en el espejo de la tienda, Jessica respondió con un gruñido, les dije somos de temer

-Mira…- dijo Jessica que fue cortada por una Alice con gesto de incomprendida.

-Chicas no se de que se quejan- dijo- ya quisieran las tipas de ahí ponerse un traje asi sin lucir vulgares como nosotras además le haremos un favor a nuestros chicos- dijo moviendo las cejas yo solo me reí- obsérvense mientras nos ponía a cada una en el espejo- tenemos trasero, bubis, cintura somos hot, además el cierre es para eso se sube para que caminemos en la calle…y cuando corramos bueno, es el factor d-i-t-r-a-c-c-i-ó-n- Dijo maliciosa.

-Siempre cubres los puntos ¿verdad Alice?- pregunto Ángela

-Nunca apuesto si no se que voy a ganar- dijo- ahora admírense y es que el traje quitando que era muy abierto por el cierre si lo subías era muy llamativo, sexy era de cuerpo completo, con un cierre hasta el cuello, ajustado en el trasero levantándolo, las botas que llegaban a las rodillas, del color del traje, todos eran iguales pero el de Ángela era Azul, Jessica Rosa, Alice Amarillo, Leah Gris y Yo blanco.

-Está bien paguemos se nos hace tarde, pagamos y nos dirigimos al almacén al llegar vimos los autos en fila, Jake estaba terminando de revisarlos, y los chicos de limpiarlos, nos voltearon a ver, y bajamos del auto

-Nuestras estrellas- dijo Mike caminando hacia Jessica dándole un pico en la boca ya quería ver lo que haría cuando la viera vestida de conductora

-¿Revisaron Todo?- dije viendo a Emmett que me sonreía

-Si cálmate Bells- dijo jake, en eso oímos el sonido de un motor, y supe quien era, eran las 5:30 Edward había llegado, ¿Cómo se lo iba a tomar? ¿Se llevaría a Alice a la fuerza?, bueno si puede ella le corta las bolas antes de perderse una carrera, Alice abrió la puerta con el control, y entro el volvo de Edward, se estaciono como pudo el pobre y se bajo con cara de shock;

-¿Qué es esto Alice?- dijo en tono desconcesertado

-SI Jazz ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Rosalie totalmente molesta, cierto Jazz era su hermano.

-Ahora no Edward, tengo que cambiarme- dijo Alice, este iba a pelear, pero Alice fue más rápido- si quieres saberlo más te vale hacerlo a mi modo, chicas vamos.

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_

_Stockings ripped all up the side_

_Looking sick and sexy-fied_

_So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

Caminamos hacia los baños donde siempre nos cambiábamos, y nos pusimos esos trajes que Alice consiguió, nos comenzamos a maquillar yo me ahumé un poco los ojos pero muy poco, me recogí el pelo en un coleta, también Ángela y Jessica optaron por hacerle una coleta, Alice y Leah por tener el pelo corto lo dejaron suelto pero ordenado que no les estorbara a la hora de correr y salimos, las caras de los chicos no tenían precio, cada uno quería llevar a su respectiva mujer a un cuarto, lastima es un garaje no una casa.

Sentí una mira llena de deseo y sabia que no era Emmett, vi que era Edward, me miraba con lujuria pura, pero vio un centímetro más lejos a mi derecha, y todo se fue al caño, al ver a Alice sus ojos se tornaron rojos furiosos, luego hacia mi culpándome de todo la situación, el atuendo el lugar, me sentí mal.

_Tonight we're going hard_

_Just like the world is ours_

_We're tearin' it apart_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are!_

-QUE CARAJOS HACES VESTIDA ASI ALICE- dijo Edward acercándose peligrosamente a Alice y sacudiéndola del brazo Jasper la zafó como pudo y con una Mirada furica le advirtió que se callara pero no lo hizo- ASI QUE AHORA ERES UNA PUTA ¿NO?- ok hasta aquí llego el cabrón pensé, Alice estaba al borde del llanto.

-Mira niño mimado- me adelante antes de que Emmett golpeara a su hermano- primero piensa antes de hablar, Alice es tu hermana carajo y así la tratas eres más imbécil de lo que creí- dije confrontándolo y debido a los tacones estaba casi igual de alta que el.

-Tu no te metas, que eres tu la puta que trajo a mi hermana a este mundo pero te quiero fuera de mi casa de mi familia, si lo que quieres es dinero, pues dime y te pago, no creas que no se que eres una puta que mi hermano le paga por acostarse con el y aparte robas coches- dijo sus palabras me dolieron más de lo que jamás pensé, pero no deje que lo viera, Emmett y Jake se iban a abalanzar sobre Edward pero fueron detenidos por Jazz y Mike, quienes dudaban si dejarlos libres para partirle la cara a Edward, mientras la rubiecita le gritaba a Jasper no se que cosas que hizo que este se enojara le diera a Emmett a Eric y la jalare de un brazo sentándola y callándola, bien por Jasper.

Me voltee hacia Edward y le solté la bófeta más grande que jamás le había soltado a nadie, se quedo estático en su lugar

_We're dancing like we're dumb_

_Our bodies go numb_

_We'll be forever young_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are!_

_I'm just talkin' truth_

_I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do_

_We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars_

_Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)_

-Sabes Edward un filosofo dice que no hay ser mas imbécil en el planeta que el que juzga sin conocer, no puedo estar más de acuerdo- dije- Uno- dije- no eres quien para decirme si estoy lejos o cerca de tu familia, también es mía y no me voy hasta que ellos quieran- dije- Dos: Estos autos no son robados, estos autos los ganamos en las carreras honestamente, claro las carreras no son legales pero los autos si, todos los autos los ganamos, con ese que vez allá atrás cada uno trabajo lagrimas de sudor y sangre para pagarlo entre todos tuvimos que pedir dinero prestado, para pagarlo ese coche nos a hecho ganar cada uno de los que vez aquí- dije- Y tres eres un idiota no sé lo que paso para que te fueras pero dejaste, una hermana que te adoraba, le tiraste el ídolo y que bien se hizo mas fuerte, si estoy con Emmett, pero por que lo quiero, porque tu jamás sabrás ni la mitad de lo que quiero a tu hermano, o lo que me preocupo por ellos, no tienes ni la mínima idea de lo que le debo a tu familia, mientras tu estabas viajando por ahí tu familia pedía y rogaba tu vuelta pero claro tu si te crees con derecho de juzgar a la gente, te tengo una noticia Edward Cullen primero júzgate a ti mismo, por que nosotros sabemos quiénes somos lo que valemos, y si quieres a tus hermanos, así los vas a aceptar, ahora si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, o quedarte aquí siendo un idiota que juzga, y al final tu y yo sabemos que digo la verdad- dije y todos se quedaron callado las rubia me veía con ganas de querer matarme.

-Vámonos- dije a todos y cada uno se subió a su auto éramos diez autos en total ya que cada quien llevaba el coche que había ganado, hace mucho, poco no importaba, pero uno se sumo sonreí internamente al sabor que mi muy elaborado discurso había servido, creo.

_Tonight we're going hard_

_Just like the world is ours_

_We're tearin' it apart_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are!_

_We're dancing like we're dumb_

_Our bodies go numb_

_We'll be forever young_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are!_

Comenzamos a llegar y se notaba que eran los arrancones, gente bailando por todos lados, cervezas, gritos, y sobre todo la multitud abriéndose a nuestro paso, Emmett iba hasta adelante, luego Yo, Jazz, Alice, Jake, Leah, Mike, Jessica, Eric, Ángela siempre salíamos del garaje como habíamos entrado a las carreras, y claro al ultimo Edward el cual la gente miraba por ser el nuevo, el salió primero ayudando a Rosalie a bajar como todo un caballero y pude verla regocijarse cuando las miradas se pusieron en ella, fue mi turno cuando robe cámara bajándome de mi amado mercedes y automáticamente comenzaron los chiflidos, las chicas, bajaron también, y se volvieron gritos, pude ver la mirada de Rosalie perforándome;

-Te he dicho que te vez muy sexy enojada- susurro Emmett en mi oído tomándome la cintura.

-No tenia ni idea- Dije caminamos hacia Julio el administraba el dinero en las carreras.

-Bella mi amor- dijo mirándome de arriba para abajo yo solo rei- cuando me dejaras estar contigo.

-Cuando el infierno se congele Julio- conteste riendo, y el rio conmigo Al ver la cara de Emmett- ¿Cómo va a ser?- pregunto

- Cinco vueltas al circuito de relevos llega uno sale el otro, es por equipos- dijo- entonces solo entra la plata de cinco de tu equipo tu dime quien primor- dijo

Yo entro Bella- dijo Alice-

Yo también- dijo Jessica,

¿Leah, Ángela?- dije sabiendo que dirían que si.

-Bella tu lees mentes cariño claro que si- dijo Leah- dijeron todas, estire mi mano y pusieron sus dos mil en ella, y yo se los di a Julio

-Los diez mil en efectivo son todos tuyos- dije- amenos de que los ganemos.

Lo se primor- dijo- ahora lleva a ti y a tus amigas a la línea de arranque QUE HOY ES NOCHE DE CHICAS- grito y todos gritaron verían a las cinco correr, la mirada de Edward era de horro puro, Rosalie también aunque algo más tranquila su hermano no iba a correr

_DJ turn it up_

_DJ turn it up_

_DJ turn it up_

_DJ turn it up_

Avanzamos hasta la línea, salimos de los coches, para revisarlos y Emm se acerco a mi.

-Ten cuidado nena por favor- dijo Emmett

-Tranquilo- y lo bese muy lento quería hacerlo sentir seguro que estaba bien, pude oír uno que otro chiflido, cuando detuve el beso mis ojos se conectaron con Edward una mirada agonizante llena de dolor quería consolarlo pero no pude, sonó la señal, subimos a los autos y comenzamos a acelerar.

_Tonight we're going hard_

_Just like the world is ours_

_We're tearin' it apart_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are!_

Apreté el acelerador hasta el fondo, y vi la primera vuelta gire, y rebase a la chica de al lado, seguimos en recta y iba en la delantera, en la vuelta en U una tipa, se cerro y casi choco logre esquivar, y regrese a la línea la finte en Z y la rebase hizo tres minutos entre en la línea y salió Leah, Salí del coche hecha una furia y Emmett me recibió, ya que sabia que yo iba contra la tipa esa todos estaban esperándome incluso Edward y La rubia.

-ESA PERRA- grite cuando baje- SE ME CERRO EMMETT!

-Calma Bells todos vimos ¿estas bien?- dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos

-Estoy aquí ¿no?- dije sonriendo- vamos le toca a Alice- pude ver como Edward perdí color en su rostro y me acerque

-Hey- dije tomando la mano, sentí miles de corriente eléctricas atravesar mi piel, un placer desconocido, lo ignore- Estará bien Alice es muy… buena.

-Gracias- dijo- Por abrirme los ojos- yo solo asentí y me fui mucho tiempo a su lado me hacia mal.

Alice salió, y volvió Luego Jessica y Por ultimo Ángela, que cerro la carrera de una manera impresionante, aunque jake se molesto dijo que le iba a llevar horas revisar la caja de velocidades para ver que no la hubiera dañado, al final gano nuestro equipo.

-Primor- dijo Julio- Tus 50 000 grandes, bebe- dijo

-Gracias Ju…- no pude terminar por que oímos sirenas llegar- Maldita sea corran a los autos- grite- Edward!- lo llame a gritos

-¿!Que?¡- grito entre la gente

-Sígueme!- entre al auto y acelere cuando vi que me seguía me adentre en una calle cada uno tenia una ruta en caso de estas situaciones, cortesía de Erick, teníamos rutas para salir por calles y siempre nos veíamos en el almacén cerrábamos los coches y nos íbamos, en menos de diez estábamos en el almacén, y todos estaban ahí, Emmett me recibió con un gran abrazo e l cual acepte gustosa

-Te tardaste- dijo

-Pero Hey sabes como soy estoy aquí- dije- y con el dinero –cante y todos comenzaron a celebrar hasta Edward.

**Perdon por la tardanza pero es que entre los profes que me dejaron tarea en vacaciones los exámenes de regreso apenas hoy pude respirar y mañana otra vez presión mil ojala y le haya gustado lo escribi apurada, ¿Cómo ven a bellita que ya siente chispas por ed? Haha **

**Besos y dejen reviews.**


	8. Express

**Summary: Bella y Emmett dos mejores amigos con una conexión de lo mas extraña ambos con un pasado amoroso doloroso, que pasara cuando Edward y Rosalie lleguen como sus nuevos profesores?.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la diosa Sthepenie Meyer solo la historia loca que ecribo y ya sabes di no al plagio! RATING M! no les gusta no lean **

**CHICAS! Perdón por no haber actualizado si soy la peor lo se pero es que entregue trabajos tareas exámenes y todo el rollo pero al fin Salí lo cual me hace muy feliz con promedio de 8.5, ahora que soy libre intentare actualizar diario o cada 3 días por lo pronto a LEER!**

**Soundtrack: Express Christina Aguilera**

**BPOV.**

-Primer día de escuela- Grito Alice sobre mi cama- Vamos dormilona arriba!- dijo Alice- me obligas a usar las armas grandes Swan- y se sentó sobre mi y comenzó a moverse como si estuviera teniendo sexo conmigo.

-ASCO CULLEN!- grite y me senté de golpe haciendo que callera y solte tremenda carcajada, se levanto haciendo muecas de dolor.

-Pero si bien que te gusta Swan, ahora metete a bañar tu ropa estará en la cama cuando salgas ok?- dijo no me dio tiempo ni de contestar y ya se había ido, ahora ¿Dónde carajos estaba Emmett?, la puerta se abrió de nuevo mostrando la cara de la duende- Emmett esta vistiéndose en otro lado ok?- no preguntes- y la volvió a cerrar dejándome con la palabra en la boca otra vez.

Me metí a la ducha y la abrí dejando que el agua me recorriera cada parte del cuerpo, una vez que me sentí limpia salí y en mi cama estaba un sexy y hermoso atuendo que tiraría cabezas, un tank top blanco con un moño pintado a mano, unos leggins de cuero negros, un blazer negro, unos pendientes Emmanuel Urbano de jade con cuarzo blanco en forma de flores, una cartera negra Liz Carbonne, unos botines Dior, y unos lentes de sol Prada hermoso, seguramente los de las chicas y también causarían sensación, me vestí y me maquille ligeramente con una línea en el parpado superior para hacer los ojos más grandes (**en mi perfil) **y baje los chicos lucían espectaculares Alice adorable con una outfit en naranja como siempre a la ultima moda **(en mi perfil)**

-Alice luces impresionante- dije

-Tu también Bells- dijo – Femme Fatele andando.

-Estoy de Acuerdo- dijo Emmett- Eres mía.

-Yo no llevo etiqueta Emmett como para que fuera tuya- dije entre bromas

-Eso no es lo que dices en las noches- y me ruborice.

-Te ves linda – dijo Edward, oí a la Barbie gruñir, y hasta en ese momento capte su presencia iba muy arreglada.

-Tu también te ves bien Edward- conteste- y adonde van tan arreglados?- pregunte.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos tenemos cosas que hacer ¿Verdad Edward?- dijo Rosa freak, perdón Rosalie.

-Si este… adiós- Y se fueron, todos nos quedamos con cara de WTF?

-En fin después de esta extraña salida-dije- que onda con los chicos nos vemos aquí o como va a ser.

- Nos vemos aquí de hecho no tardan en llegar, iremos en parejas Tu y Emmett, Mike y Jessica, Ángela y Erick, Leah y Jacob y Jazz y Yo- dijo Alice

- Ok- conteste y el timbre sonó, Alice fue a abrir y las chicas entraron corriendo a abrazarnos y saludarnos. Se veían espectaculares **(en mi perfil)**

-¿nos Vamos?- dijo Jazz y todos asentimos.

-Cada quien se subió con su respectiva pareja al auto ya que oficialmente ante el colegio Emmett y Yo éramos pareja.

-¿Qué sucede?-Dije una vez adentro del auto

-¿De que hablas?- dijo

-¿No mientas Emmett te conozco me atrevería a decir que más que a mis misma, y algo paso- dije

-Rosalie- dijo

-¿Qué?- dije desconcertada- ¿Qué tiene que ver la Barbie Malibu? Con tú… se te insinuó verdad… esa zorra… la voy a matar Emmett como se le ocurre nadie toca lo que es mío para tenerte primero tendrías que quererla maldita zorra- dije.

-Bells…Bella… Bella… ISABELLA!- grito

-¿QUE?- grite en respuesta

-No se me insinuó- dijo- más bien te insulto- mi cara era un poema- estábamos hablando, y ella salió con el comentario de que si lo que debería poner paredes aprueba de ruidos por que los gritos de mi… ejem puta… en turno no la dejaban dormir… yo me enoje y le conteste que la única puta que veía era ella, se enojo por eso cuando bajaste ella se fue me dijo que como era posible que te defendiera- concluyo

-Esa perra- no entiendo porque me odia Emmett no es que me afecte pero odio la gente que habla a mis espaldas la detesto, si quiere odiarme es momento de darle motivos.

-Bells. No creo que sea lo más conveniente, veras Rosalie vivirá con nosotros, y todo eso por Esme Y Carlisle lo más conveniente es llevar la fiesta en paz- dijo- además creo que la razón por la cual te odia es por que fue mi primera novia- Mi cara no tenia precio era una mezcla extraña de emociones pero una predominaba celos o asco no estoy segura- ella es 4 años mayor que yo, yo estaba en tercero de secundaria, cuando comencé a salir con ella, ella me engaño con un tal royce digamos que las rubias me han hecho sufrir, recuérdame nunca dejarte teñir el pelo- dijo riéndose melancólicamente, mi cara pasó de celos a coraje- además a Alice no le cae muy bien y Jazz ya casi no convive con ella después de lo que me hizo creo que le molesta que te hayas adaptado tan rápido a la familia que todos te amen aun siendo como eres- dijo

-Esa…- dije- Emmett tu familia han sido hermosos conmigo, y esa idiota perdió al mejor hombre del mundo, aunque seas un tonto te quiero, y si recuérdame nunca teñirme el pelo- reí

-Llegamos- Dijo, wow el tiempo se pasa rápido cuando conversas con la gente, aunque lo que dije iba en serio Rosalie esta en mi lista negra y no es nada bueno estar en ella iba siendo hora de mostrarle que yo puedo ser peor mucho peor que ella. Todo lo que me hiciera o le hubiera dicho a Emmett se lo iba a regresar 10 veces peor. Pero era momento de la gran entrada al salir me di cuenta de algo un BMW rojo, Rosalie ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?, no lo se pero fuera lo que fuera estaba robando las miradas, y ella lo disfrutaba bueno era hora de que el reflector volteara a otra dirección, Emmett y los chicos iban conduciendo y al entrar todos voltearon a vernos, sus caras de admiración, nos estacionamos, aunque pareciera ensayado no lo fue, todos los chicos bajaron parejitos a abrirnos las puertas y en cuanto salimos las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar, como estaba usando las gafas de sol, mire de reojo a Rosalie como era de esperarse se puso roja de coraje, y Edward tenia una cara de deseo dirigida a mí que hizo que empapara mis pantis, _Compostura Swan, pensé _mientras caminábamos vi que en el tumulto de gente que nos rodeaba se abría paso la perra de Tanya, con sus perras robot, Lauren Y María.

-Mira que es lo que trajo el viento- dijo Tanya- La zorra de Swan y sus Amigas estúpidas.

Me quite las gafas lentamente como en película de Hollywood.

-Tanya cada vez que abres tu boca demuestras tu falta de inteligencia- dije- y prefiero ser zorra que perra como tu al menos las zorras son inteligentes, no que tu solo eres una lambiscona, y que paso con tu atuendo acaso te exploto el bote de pintura, aunque tengo que reconocer que de las faldas dementas de prostituta que usabas a habido mejoría no crees Alice?- dije, y Alice y las demás chicas dieron un paso al frente en cambio nuestros chicos lo dieron hacia atrás con sus caras de pobre Tanya no debiste haberlo dicho.

-Si Bells, esas Faldas eran horribles, y estas ropas bueno, también serán caras pero sin duda ahí gente que no sabe gastar, se nota que te hicieron fraude tanya- dijo el logo de Vuitton está mal hecho la próxima vez que compres piratería asegúrate de que al menos se vea bien hecha aunque duda que algo logre timarme sobre ti todo tu aspecto dice; FALSA- dijo Alice riéndose sádicamente en su cara pude ver como la gente se acercaba rodeándonos incluyendo su hermano con cara de que no podía creer que era su hermana la que estaba diciendo esas crueles palabras.

-Cierto Alice, y que decir de tu Auto siempre presumes de tener lo mejor y lo último, pues que tenemos en El Auto Leah?- dije

- Pues te diré, Bella parece que salió Ganando ella, ya que su motor de ultima generación no es mas que una porquería, la pintura del auto se cae en pedazos en fin el auto es una basura, ya sabes lo que dicen cada cosa se parece a su dueño- Dijo leah y todos, todos rieron.

- Mmm… parece que tener todo el dinero del mundo no compra la educación o la… autenticidad de una persona no lo crees tanya?, es más aunque lo tuvieras, el dinero no sería tuyo seria de tus padres cuando trabajes y sudes lagrimas de sangre entonces puedes venir a restregarme que eres millonaria, y que te paguen por sexo no cuenta, no eres más que una pobre tonta que cree que el mundo gira al redor de ella crees que por molestar a los demás eres alguien?- dije acercándome, para ver sus ojos llorosos- déjame decirte algo, no eres NADA- a Lauren escuche que ya andas Con Tyler.- dije

- ¿Celosa?- dijo con una mueca de satisfacción

-No más bien quiero felicitarte- dije- ya tienes Novio, ahora solo tienes que lograr que te quiera- dije y se oyó un coro de Eso dolió- A ver si así ya dejas a Emmett en paz.

-Cállate Isabella- que Emmett está contigo por que le ruegas que no te deje.-

-Haha, ¿Rogar? ¿yo? Para rogar estas tu que, no te cansas de seguir a MI NOVIO… como perrito faldero, me das lastima- dije riéndome todos se reían de ellas, me sentía mal no la verdad no.

-A y ¿María?- dijo Alice Ups esto sería interesante- por mi sigue haciendo tus patéticos intentos por conquistarlo, por que para que Jasper volteara a verte, te haría falta tener lo que yo tengo y es clase, sigue haciendo tus intentos por que ni aunque sacudas la cola 100 veces el te va a ver ¿Captas?- dijo Alice.

-Vámonos- dije y la multitud se abrió paso entre aplausos y vitoreos.

Caminamos hacia clase y por los pasillos, se oían murmullos, sobre nuestra historia con Tanya, haha era divertido pero se nos hacia tarde llegamos a clase de Danza y lo que vio me sorprendió, en el escenario estaban Dimitri nuestro profesor de Danza y Canto, Rosalie y Edward ¿Qué? Nuestras caras eran un poema.

-Hasta que se dignan queridos- dijo Dimitri- Vamos suban todos nos observaban. Subimos al lado de Dimitri- Son mi mejor grupo de estudiantes, son fabulosas, y una bomba- la cara de Rosalie era de coraje puro bien disimulado.

-Tal vez no les moleste hacer una muestra de lo que saben hacer ¿no?- dijo con tono de sarcasmo.

-Claro que no- contesto Dimitri- quien hará la demostración, los chicos o….

-Nosotras- conteste firmemente haciendo contacto visual con Rose.

-Bien vayan a arreglarse caras mías- dijo Dimitri.- ¿Qué numero harán?

-Disco 2 pista 7- conteste sin romper el contacto visual

- Perfecto- chillo Dimitri sabiendo a que número me refería.- ahora Andamio a arreglarse.

Fuimos tras camerinos inmediatamente y le día Emmett mi bolso junto con un pequeño beso, que puso a rosa freak furiosa, pero la cara de Edward reflejaba cierta tristeza que por algún motivo también me lastimo. Nos cambiamos **(en mi perfil)** y salimos a enseñar lo que mejor sabemos hacer; cantar y bailar.

Comenzamos tal como en la película de Burlesque, la coreografía era igual **(en mi perfil esta el video por si quieren verlo)**:

_**BELLA:**_

_**It's a cold and crazy world that's ragin' outside  
>Well baby me and all my girls are bringin' on the fire<br>Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest  
><strong>__**It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's Burlesque**_

Nos giramos sobre las sillas y comenzamos a tronar los dedos, y a sostenernos en sola pierna. Voltee a ver Edward quien estaba sorprendido por mi voz entendía lo que pensaba como una voz así cabía en alguien como yo ni yo lo se, la cara de Rosalie era de frustración total.

**Bella:**

**E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex****  
>Ladies no regrets<br>Been holding down for quite some time and finally the moment's right  
>I love to make the people stare<br>They know I got that certain savoir-faire**

Mientras cantaba las chicas hacían posiciones complicadas en las sillas luciéndose con su baile y yo recorría mi cuerpo con mis manos, cuando llegue a las parte de "Savoir Faire" Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritarme cosas que de nos haber estado acostumbrada me habría puesto roja.

**Todas:**

**Fasten up  
>Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?<br>Step into the fantasy  
>You'll never want to leave, baby let's give it to you…Why?<strong>

Todas comenzamos a cantar, y a golpear sensualmente las sillas, mientras movíamos nuestras caderas al son de la música, todos los chicos comenzaron Emmett grito "Yo quiero tocar Bells" y yo sonreí.

******Bella y Todas:**

**It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque  
>It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque<br>All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it  
>Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque.<br>**

Giramos las sillas para caer sentadas sobre ellas, mientras los chicos seguain apluidiendonos ganando miradas de odio de parte de Tanya y sus amigas, y Barbie Malibu.

**Bella:  
>I tease 'em 'til they're on the edge<br>They screamin' more for more and more they beg  
>I know it's me they come to see<br>My pleasure brings them to their knees  
><strong>

Mientras cantaba esta parte mis ojos fueron a parar a un par de verdes Esmeraldas que me miraban con deseo y comenze a cantar y bailar solo para el.

**Todas**

**Fasten up  
>Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?<br>Step into the fantasy  
>You'll never want to leave, baby let's give it to you…Why <strong>

Cada Poro de mi cuerpo reaccionaba con cada Mirada de Edwrad que me llevaba al borde.**  
><strong>

**Bella y Todas:**

**It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque  
>It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque<br>All ladies, confident, flaunt it  
>Boys throw it up if you want it<br>Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque.  
><strong>

Cada movimiento que hacía era como si fuera solo para el pero me di cuenta de que estaba siendo muy obvia así que decidí desprenderme de su Mirada y sentí que mi Corazón se encogía por qué?

**Todass**

**Burlesque  
>Burlesque<br>Burlesque  
>Burlesque<br>**

**Bellas y Todas:**

**It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque  
>It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque<br>All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it  
>Can you feel me, can you feel it? <strong>**It's Burlesque**

La canción termino entre aplausos y vitoreos tenía suerte de que Emmett Fuera distraído.

-Bravo chicas bravo- dijo Dimitri- Son fantásticas las e criado bien- dijo y nosotras reímos- mis niñas creo que llorare, el dia más feliz y triste de mi vida- dijo, creo que no comprendi.

-¿Por qué lo dices Dimitri?- dije, tenia miedo de la respuesta.

-Me voy a voy a Francia el Ballet me a ofrecido un puesto que no puedo rechazar- dijo.

- Pe… pero si te vas quien no te puedes ir- dije- desesperada- ¿Quién nos entrenara? No hay nadie como tu,- todo el salón hasta las Tanyas secundaron mi respuesta.

-Bueno chicos- dijo hablando la Barbie- Yo tengo la respuesta a eso- o no… o Noooo- Soy Rosalie Hale su nueva maestra de Baile y el es Edward Cullen su nuevo maestro de canto.- sonrió ¿El mundo me estaba jodiendo cierto?.

_**Que tal chicos les gusto? Creo que ando algo oxidada el prox espero me salga mejor ando buscando la maravillosa ayuda de alguna de mis lectoras las nuevas las que siempre me leen que me quieran ayudar con la portada del fic. Si hay alguna interesada envíen sus propuestas a: .mx, y con gusto las vere y es más puede haber mas de una portada! Haha **_

_**Las quiero dejen reviews!**_


	9. Fighter

**Summary: Bella y Emmett dos mejores amigos con una conexión de lo mas extraña ambos con un pasado amoroso doloroso, que pasara cuando Edward y Rosalie lleguen como sus nuevos profesores?.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la diosa Sthepenie Meyer solo la historia loca que ecribo y ya sabes di no al plagio!**

**Soundtrack: fighter Xtina aguilera.**

**BPOV.**

JODER, MIERDA, ME LLEVA LA FREGADA, PUTA MADRES, FUCK, SHIT, GÓWVNO, pensé se me acabarán las maldiciones, todas las que pasaron por mi cabeza estaba que ni el frio de Alaska me enfriaba la Barbie Malibu iba a ser mi profesora de baile y, Edward fucking sexy Cullen mi maestro de canto, ¿espera yo pensé eso?, si pero no era momento de preocuparme por eso, tenia problemas más grandes mi ahora nueva declarada enemiga iba a ser mi profesora y estaba segura de que iba a hacer todo lo inhumanamente posible por joderme la vida, y lo peor era o si no había nada peor.

-Vaya creo que e dejado muda a la señorita de la sorpresa- dijo Rosalie en modo de burla, de reojo vi como Tanya y sus robots se retorcían de placer con el hecho de que Rosalie la nueva profesora mostrara hostilidad a mi persona y no como los demás profesores a excepción de la de geometría que quedaban encantados conmigo- en fin su profesor Dimitri se irá a trabajar en Francia y Edward y yo los ayudaremos con sus clases de canto y baile, y quiero decirles- dijo mirándome fijamente- yo no me guio de lo que oigo si no de lo que veo y si logran sorprenderme bueno eso no pasará a diferencia de mi amigo que es muy amable, yo seré su peor pesadilla- dijo y murmullos de queja se oyeron- les exigiré tanto que me odiaran bailarán con pasión, con coraje con cada sentimiento que tengan en su corazón adolescente, con cada vivencia buena o mala, bailarán con el alma, hasta que les sangren los pies, y dejen el corazón en esa pista de baile y tengan que regresar por él una y otra vez, me entienden- esto me sorprendió porque hablaba con la misma pasión que yo por el baile pero ella nos iba a llevar a otro nivel uno más personal y profesional y esto si no me equivocaba no me gustaba- me odiaran si pero aquí sabrán si esto es lo que en verdad quieren los que quieran salir de esta área no los juzgare están a tiempo pero los que se queden- dijo mirándome a mí y las demás de mis amigas- mejor récenle a su dios y rueguen por su madre por qué no voy a tener piedad hasta ver un bailarín o bailarina en su caso digno de abrir un numero estelar en la mejor compañía de baile entendieron?

-Profesora- dije no sé de donde me arme de valor y decise el nudo de mi garganta debía admitirlo su discurso me asusto y creo que a todos, pude ver un par de chicas dejando el salón-me encantan los retos- y sonreí desafiándola, ella solo sonrió de una manera algo escalofriante.

-Bien- dijo Demetri yo chicos pasó a retirarme mañana es mi despedida y quiero estar perfecta, perdón perfecto haha, chiao bambinos.- dijo

Adiós- exclamamos todos a coro.

Bueno- habló Edward por primera vez pude oir un coro de Aaaaaaahssss, que me hizo enojar- chicos y chicas yo solo quiero pedirles que den lo mejor de si, ahora porfavor pasen todos al centro de la pista y siéntense en el piso- todos subieron a la tarima y nos sentamos en circulo yo me apoye en Emmett.

-Tranquila- me susurro

- Tranquila, ¿tranquila?- murmure con los dientes cerrados- ¿Tu sabias de esto Joseph?- le pregunte usando su segundo nombre

-No Isabella- contesto enojado- no descargues tu ira conmigo, además por que estas enojada, ¿Por qué Rosalie será tu maestra?, ¿O porque todas suspiran por Edward?- dijo y yo me quede de a seis- si te vi como bailabas que sucede Bells acasó te gusta mi hermano.

- Eso es lo mas ridículo que…- no puede terminar por que Rosalie me corto

-Señorita Swan podemos continuar o quiere que le traiga un cafecito para que platique con su novio- dijo socarronamente

-Un cafecito no estaría mal- susurre pero Alice a mi lado siempre tan sutil me metió un codazo que- PUTA MADRE!- grite y Alice solo me quería matar con los ojos.

-Señorita Swan su vocabulario- dijo Edward con una autoridad en su voz que me dieron ganas de jugar al profe malo y la alumna castigada.

-Perdón, es solo que me dio un dolor muy fuerte, pero ya estoy bien puede continuar profesora Hale- dije

-Bien como estaba diciendo queremos conocerlos un poco más cada uno dirá, su nombre, edad, cosa que les gusta, lo que no y lo que piensan estudiar.- dijo Edward- empecemos por aquí dijo señalando a Tanya quien se creyó importante por dos segundos.

-Tanya, 17, bailar, los cisnes- ha tonta como si no supiera que hablaba de mi- estudiare…- dijo

-Para puta- susurre pero me oyeron

-Señorita Swan- dijo Edward

-Ya perdón perdón- dije levantando mis manos en señal de rendición Emmett a pesar de su enojo sonrió- Continua Tanya.

-Baile- completo Alice soltó tremenda carcajada que termino disimulando en tos

-Yo soy Lauren, 18, cantar, igual no me gustan los cisnes, y pienso estudia cantó- está vez la que tuvo que simular una tos para contener la carcajada fui yo.

-Yo María, 17, me gusta bailar, odio las pixies, y quiero estudiar sexología- dijo

-Yo la jodo- dijo Alice

-Ángela 17, historia, hipocresía, estudiare antropología-

-Eric 18, Mates, las altura, ingeniero en bioquímica-

-Mike, 18, Mi novia- se escucho un coro de Awwws y la cara de tonta de Jessica que era genial amaba a mi amiga- odio las arañas, y no se tal vez detective.

-Amor no cambias- dijo Jess- Jessica 19, si reprobé repetí año me expulsaron por partirle la cara a un resbalosa- dijo mirando a Tanya- está después se opero la nariz, pero no me arrepiento no los hubiera conocido, me gusta la farándula, odio a las resbalosas, y periodismo.

-Jacob, 18,los autos, los idiotas, y mecánico- dijo Jake con esa sonrisa que te arranca suspiros.

-Leah, 18 Los números y los autos, las mentiras, contaduría- dijo sonriendo

-No se por que me tengo que presentar pero bueno- dijo Alice – Alice, 17, comprar y la ropa, odio a los falsos traicioneros- dijo dándole miradas a Rosalie y Edward estos agacharon la cabeza pero rápidamente volvieron a u postura- diseño de modas.

-Jasper, 18 la historia la guerra civil, los estados del norte , y Historiador- Emm soltó una risa.

-Supéralo Jazz el norte ganó- dijo Emmett- Emmett, 18, la arquitectura, el americano, no me gustan las rubias- juro que pude oír el corazón de Rosalie hacer Crack me sentí mal por ella- motivos personales contesto Emm- arquitecto.

-Supongo que voy yo -dije- Isabella, Bella, leer, bailar, tocar guitarra, odio la gente hipócrita, y solo dios sabe lo que hare con mi vida termine- vi miradas de desaprobación de Jake que era mi hermano y Edward esto me sorprendió, Emmett solo se rio uno pensaría que siendo yo sabría lo quería hacer pero la realidad es que no tenía ni la menor idea la bella de antes la bella de James hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de estar, con el esa Bella murió, pensé en estudiar literatura , pero ahora no sabía, podía dedicarme a bailar pero tampoco sabia.

Supongo que la tristeza se reflejo en mis ojos porque sentía Emmett apretarme la mano deje de poner atención a las presentaciones porque la verdad no me interesaba, deje que Emmett me apretara entre sus brazos hasta que sentí una mirada curiosa sobre mi y venia de quien menos la esperaba, Rosalie, analizo cada uno de mis movimientos de mis miradas, parecía entenderme, y fue extraño me sentí descubierta desprotegida como si ella pudiera ver en mi lo que los demás no, una bella pequeña rota y confundida e inmediatamente mis barreras se subieron seguro usaría eso para CONTRA mi y no lo podía permitir.

**RPOV **

Nunca eres completamente honesto con alguien nunca, la vida siempre juega chueco y te lleva ´por caminos que jamás creíste tomar, con personas que jamás creíste llevarte bien, eso era algo parecido a lo que me pasó con Edward el y yo teníamos un gran secreto y cuando uno guarda secretos es más fácil ver cuando alguien los tiene, eso me paso al observar a bella, cuando la conocí por primera vez y segunda y tercera me cayo mal la odiaba, por ser así de despreocupada de feroz, pero lo que veía a hora, era una niña asustada refugiándose en su puerto seguro Emmett, como extrañaba a Emmett como me dolía verlo con ella, si la vida no me hubiera jugado así solo si la vida no me hubiera jugado así. En cuento ella se percato que la observaba sus muros subieron como si de un escudo se tratara y volvía a ser esa muchacha desfachatada y oculta que era. Curioso, muy Curioso

Ahora- Edward sacándome de mis vacilaciones uno de ustedes pasara a cantar bueno todos lo harán, pero quien quiere pasar, aclaro tiene que ser algo personal- solo la chica esta Tanya levanto la mano y en cuanto lo hizo todos comenzaron a gritar no.

Bueno Porque no lo haces tú Bella- sugerí, ella creería que era para fastidiarla conociendo lo poco que sabía de ella, y la rete con la mirada.

Bien- dijo y todos comenzaron a gritar sabia por la muestra que dio que cantaba bien pero quería ver algo en especifico muy especifico, subió y puso la pista instrumental de la canción, y la reconocí fighter de Xtina. La verdad no era como algo que me sorprendiera habla de ella de lo fuerte que era de que alguien la había lastimado y vuelto así. Pero que la había lastimado vi a Edward y pude ver algo que no había visto en el LA AMABA sin conocerla, no había visto en sus ojos desde hace mucho.

**BPOV**

La rubia me reto para exponerme pues no no lo haría, escogi una canción que me describía muy bien.

_well i thought i knew you  
>thinking that you were true<br>guess i, i couldn't trust  
>called your bluff<br>time is up  
>cause i've had enough<em>

La canción comenzaba hablando pero cada palabra era profunda llena de orgullo y dolor.

_you were there by my side  
>always down for the ride<br>but your joyride  
>just came down in flames<br>cause your deeds  
>sold me out in shame<em>

Furia, eso era con lo que cantaba con furia coraje sentimiento que parecían estar a mi lado todo el tiempo, si el jueguito de james cayo y me llevo al infierno como dijo una vez Ana Bolena antes de morir yo fui como una estaca de madre que se lanzo a las llamas y murió quemada y avergonzada.

_after all of the stealing, your cheating  
>you probably think<br>that i hold resentment for you  
>but...you're wrong<em>

_cause if it wasn't for all that  
>you tried to do<br>i wouldn't know  
>just how capable<br>i am to pull through_

Y si después de toda su codicia, lo que me quito sus engaños, le tenía rencor aunque la canción no decía eso pero, si se lo tenía y también miedo pero gracias a eso sabía que era fuerte y podía superar cualquier cosa.

_so i wanna say thank you_

_cause it makes me that much stronger  
>makes me work a little bit harder<br>it makes me that much wiser  
>so thanks for making me a fighter<br>made me learn a little bit faster  
>made my skin a little bit thicker<br>it makes me that much smarter  
>so thanks for making me a fighter<em>

Y si le debía a james, ahora era más dura, más inteligente menos ingenua, mas sabia, era mas gruesa, era toda una luchadora

_never saw it coming  
>all of your backstabbing<br>just so you could  
>cash in on my good thing<br>before i realized your game_

_i heard your going round  
>playing the victim now<br>but don't even begin  
>feeling i'm the one to blame<br>cause you dug your own grave_

Y era cierto era tan ingenua que jamás vi venir sus puñaladas por la espalda, hasta que fue muy tarde y caía en su juego, rompió lo bueno de mi, y después se hizo la victima juro que yo estaba loca y el nunca hizo nada, haciéndome sentir mal culpable con sus chantajes, pero al final el cabo su propia tumba.

_after all of the fights and the lies  
>guess you wanted to harm me<br>but that won't work any more  
>no more...it's over<em>

Y se acabo yo acaba yo termine.

_cause if it wasn't for  
>all of your torture<br>i wouldn't know how  
>to be this way now and<br>never back down_

Aprendí a no caer a resistir a ser inmune al dolor.

_how could this man i thought i knew__  
><em>_turn out to be unjust, so cruel__  
><em>_could only see the good in you__  
><em>_pretended not to see the truth__  
><em>_you tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself__  
><em>_through living in denial__  
><em>_but in the end you´ll see, you won´t stop me__  
><em> 

Y esta era la parte que más me dolía como pudo este hombre que pensaba conocer resultar así de frio y cruel destructor, muerto, yo solo podía ver lo bello de él lo bello, o eso era lo que creía creer, el mismo negaba lo que era intento cubrisrse el mismo y termino perdiendo y matando una parte de mi en el intento pero eso no me detuvo

___i am a fighter and i__  
><em>_i ain´t goin´ stop__  
><em>_there is no turning back__  
><em>_i´ve had enough___

_´cause it makes me that much stronger__  
><em>_makes me work a little bit harder__  
><em>_it makes me that much wiser__  
><em>_so thanks for making me a fighter__  
><em>_made me learn a little bit faster__  
><em>_made my skin a little bit thicker__  
><em>_makes me that much smarter__  
><em>_so thanks for making me a fighter___

_thought i would forget__  
><em>_but i remember, i remember__  
><em>_i´ll remember, i´ll remember___

_thought i would forget__  
><em>_but i remember, i remember__  
><em>_i´ll remember, i´ll remember___

_´cause it makes me that much stronger__  
><em>_makes me work a little bit harder__  
><em>_it makes me that much wiser__  
><em>_so thanks for making me a fighter__  
><em>_made me learn a little bit faster__  
><em>_made my skin a little bit thicker__  
><em>_makes me that much smarter__  
><em>_so thanks for making me a fighter_

Termine cansada emocionalmente llena de furia y coraje, y creía que iba explotar Emm se dio cuenta y parecía quererme sacar de ahí.

-Bella cantas muy bien- dijo Edward entre aplausos un poco desconcertado por la furia que destilaba.

-Si cantas muy bien- dijo Rosalie. No digas nada pensé por tu bien no digas nada, Emmett y Alice todos mis amigos se dieron cuenta y parecieron ponerse en defensiva para prepararse a sacarme de ahí en cualquier momento- bien, pero sabes no te creí la canción habla de indiferencia de no tener rencor y tu estas rodeada de el no has superado nada si vives con ello pero no lo haz superado.-

Muy tarde.

-CALLATE- grite como posesa y la cara de esta y de Edward se desfiguro- NO SABES NADA CALLATE TE ODIO CALLATE. CREES QUE POR SER ASI SABES TODO NO QUERIDA NO SABES NADA METETE EN TU VIDA Y DEJA LA MIA ENPAZ- Edward intento tocarme para calmarme, pero salió peor

-NO ME TOQUES NO TE ATREVAS NO!- sentí los brazos de Emmett rodearme y voltearme para verlo mientras me revolvía.

-Bella, Bells BELLA- dijo tomando mi rostro- mírame- dijo- mírame Bells, estoy aquí no pasa nada, nada- dijo calmándome- respira- hice lo que dijo mientras salía de mi sopor, y notaba a mi alrededor todo, mis amigo me veían angustiados, Alice estaba apunto de llorar, Jasper angustiado pretendiendo calma por Alice, Jacob al igual que leah parecía querer arrancar la cabeza de Rosalie, esta solo me veía sorprendida pero a la vez como si hubiera esperado mi reacción como si me estuviera analizando entonces caí en la cuenta de que había caído en su trampa, me había desmoronado como ella quería la rabia el dolor eran grandes, Edward parecía sufrir como yo sus hermosas Esmeraldas brillaban con dolo como si quisiera protegerme y no dejar que esto me pasara, Tanya y sus secuaces disfrutaban de lo lindo, y mi Emmett solo me veía mortificado como si en cualquier momento se fuera a derrumbar por mi causa desde que nos conocimos siempre ha sido el siento lo que yo con la misma intensidad parecía a punto de pasar, así que me zafe de el y se dejo, y corrí, corrí y escuche como me gritaban y pasos de alguien persiguiéndome, atravesé los pasillos de la escuela, el estacionamiento, y corrí las calles, y no me detuve me seguían no sabía quién y corrí, hacia mi casa, no estaba ahí porque mi papa estaba de viaje por trabajo, pero seguí corriendo y las lagrimas de impotencia y rabia caían por mi rostro. Iba a entrar a mi casa cuando vi como abrían la puerta:

-¿Bella?- dijo Charlie desde la puerta- ¿Qué haces aquí no estabas en clases?

-Papa- suspire y corrí a abrazarlo y llorar, por todo.

-Ya mi pequeña todo estará bien todo- dijo.

-BELLA- dijo alguien corriendo y era Edward- gracias a dios que te detuviste porque saliste corriendo así, estas locas ¿si algo te pasa?- dijo este jadeando.

-Mire joven. Dijo mi papa aun abrazándome contra si- hasta luego- entró y me metió a la casa cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Edward.

**Que les guste review besos **


	10. Pero me Acuerdo de ti

**Summary: Bella y Emmett dos mejores amigos con una conexión de lo mas extraña ambos con un pasado amoroso doloroso, que pasara cuando Edward y Rosalie lleguen como sus nuevos profesores?.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la diosa Sthepenie Meyer solo la historia loca que ecribo y ya sabes di no al plagio!**

**Soundtrack: Pero me acuerdo de ti.- Xtina aguilera.**

**BPOV**

Cuando uno se ahoga se empieza bloqueando las vías respiratorias, debido a la falta de aire tu subconsciente manda haciendo que la adrenalina que es lo que te ayuda a sobrevivir se convierta en miedo y no reaccionas entrando a un estado de shock, tu cuerpo se entumece y no responde, mientras tu luchas por aire inútilmente, tus posibilidades de vida a 10 en 1000 un porcentaje pequeño si hablamos de números, hasta que tu cerebro colapsa, si corres con suerte alguien se acerca y realiza un RCP te salvas y si no pues, mueres, justo ahora yo me estaba ahogando y no había salvavidas, tenía que luchar, Seguía llorando en los brazos de Charlie hace mucho pero mucho tiempo que no lloraba así, me sentí frustrada, decepcionada de mi misma; débil odiaba esa sensación de no tener el poder, de no poder controlar las cosas, odiaba que cada vez que todo parecía estar bien James, su recuerdo o como fuera viniera a tirara todo lo que tanto trabajo me costó construir.

_Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal, ooh, ooh_

_Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar, ooh, oh_

_Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie_

_Ahora que me va muy bien_

Porque carajos, que le había hecho yo a la vida para que el malnacido de James ni encerrado en la cárcel me dejara en paz, yo tenía derecho de ser feliz, lo tengo, tengo derecho a sentir, tengo derecho a una vida maravillosa con hijos, pero cada vez que estoy superándolo, recuerdo el dolor, las manos de James mientras yo gritaba que no, mientras le suplicaba, cada embestida mientras las lagrimas saladas salían por mis mejillas queriendo lavar la inocencia que me quitaron, quería dejarlo ir quería pero no podía el dolor era muy grande la maldita rabia era muy grande.

-Cálmate hija- decía Charlie mientras acariciaba mi cabello- respira, calma princesita-decía Charlie una y otra vez hasta que las lagrimas cesaron

-Gracias papa- dije

-¿Qué paso Corazón?- pregunto Charlie- ¿Quién era ese hombre?, ¿Te quería atacar?- decía Charlie ¿Qué hombre?- Contesta Bella

-¿De qué hablas papa?- yo solo corría y huía sabía que alguien venía detrás mío pero no sabía quien la misma sensación correr por tu vida fue la que me embargo en ese momento.

-Había un muchacho atrás de ti le cerré la puerta en la cara, creí que te quería hacer algo, era alto de un color de cabello muy raro, ojos verdes piel blanca le daba un aire a Alice y Emmett.

-Edward- suspire, así que el era el que me estaba siguiendo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se preocupo tanto por mi? No tiene sentido apenas si hemos cruzado un para de palabras ¿Qué le hizo correr hacia mí? Bueno detrás de mí, mi padre me miro esperando una respuesta- Era Edward Cullen el hermano de Alice y Emmett, el que estudiaba en Venecia ¿recuerdas? Carlisle y Esme nos hablaron de él, es mi nuevo profesor de canto junto con…Rosalie- dije casi vomitando su nombre esa rubia me las iba a pagar quien carajos se creía para meterse en mi vida- ella es la hermana de Jasper, vinieron porque al Profesor Dimitri lo transfirieron al Ballet en Francia.

-Si ya recuerdo, pero eso no explica Bella, porque estaba corriendo detrás de ti, mientras tu parecías escapar del mismo demonio- _Estaba escapando de un demonio papa del mío _Pensé.

-Tuve un pequeño conflicto con la profesora, es todo lo que debes saber por tu bien, por el mío y el de los Cullen papa- dije poniéndole punto final al tema si yo le comentaba, lo que Rosalie me hizo hacer, se haría un problema muy grande.

-Está bien pediré Pizza- Dijo caminando a la cocina, tal vez debería llamar a Edward y disculparme por la actitud tanto de mi papa como la mía, supuse que por el azotón de puerta de Charlie habrá decidido volver al colegio así que esperaría a que dieran las dos que era la hora que salíamos del colegio, aunque sabía que a esa hora Emmett saldría pitando para entrar por mi cuarto y exigir explicaciones y consolarme va más la segunda que la primera pero en fin así era Emmett

_Ahora que con el tiempo logre superar, hmm_

_Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar, no_

_Ahora ya no hay mas dolor_

_Ahora el fin vuelvo a ser yo_

**EMPOV **

Después de lo que paso con bella todos estábamos muy estresados, tuve una enormes ganas de gritarle a Rosalie por todo, por haberme engañado, por haber vuelto, por poner en peligro mi calma, sufrí demasiado por su traición, por la de ella y la de Edward, ella tachaba a bella de zorra cuando la primera que tenía que limpiar las manchas de su dedo era ella, gracias a dios que es grande, Alice estuvo ahí para calmarme, pero más que nada creo que ella mantenía la calma bajo la influencia de Jasper, pobre su hermana era su idola ahora le era muy difícil para el estar cerca de ella después de todo lo que nos hizo, las que si se llevaron una bueno golpiza por parte de las chicas, fueron Tanya y la estúpida de Lauren que comenzaron a hacerle burla a Bella justo cuando Jessica y Leah iban entrando al baño nadie se entero solo nosotros pero todos se dieron una idea de lo que estaba pasando pero por tratarse de Jessica y Leah principalmente de Jessica nadie se metió.

Yo solo caminaba como león enjaulado por toda la escuela porque para colmo Mr. Edward salió corriendo tras Bella, y yo fui detenido por Jacob y Jasper diciendo que no era bueno armar una tormenta en un vaso de agua que carajos tenía que correr Edward tras MI Bella, si realmente no estaba enamorado, enamorado de ella la amaba pero como se ama a una hermana_ una hermana con la que te acuestas_ dijo mi conciencia ok, tal vez no era la comparación más adecuada para la ocasión, el punto es que 30 minutos después el puto de Edward regreso con su cara impenetrable y lo único que no dijo fue:

-Su padre está con ella- Charlie estaba en casa. Mierda eso significaba que primero tendría que ir a mi casa para saltar de mi cuarto al de ella, porque si Charlie estaba ahí no me iba a dejar verla hasta mañana alegando que Bella no estaba bien. Joder ¡es Bella!

Las clases acabaron, y salí pitando como loco al estacionamiento hacía mi coche seguido por Alice y Jazz que se subieron al suyo, demás chicos sabían que era mejor para ellos esperar hasta mañana todos menos Jacob que estaba seguro iría más tarde a ver a Bella, el si era como su hermano, uno con el que no se acostaba, Rosalie y Edward al darse cuenta de mi rápida salida, siguieron mi ejemplo. Mierda. Lo que me faltaba no estaba, ni para dar explicaciones, ni para escuchar a Rosalie y sus lloriqueos, no quería volver a acércame a ella y dejar que me desmoronara no quería.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y otra vez pierdo la calma_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y se me desgarra el alma_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y se borra mi sonrisa_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y mi mundo se hace trizas_

Llegue a la casa y grite los nombres de mis padres no estaban, perfecto, al menos si la bronca se armaba ellos no se angustiarían, como lo hacen siempre, lo predecía a veces solo a veces el adivino era yo y no Alice;

-Emmett, espera- dijo Alice- No cometas ninguna locura ¿si?- asentí

-Ya lo sé Alice es mi mejor amiga la conozco muy bien- dije, iba a seguir mi camino cuando escuche el sonido de unos tacones sonido que conocía demasiado bien entrando en la casa "no digas nada" pensé.

-¿Seguro que la conoces?- dijo Rosalie en tono burlón, estaba luchando por no contestar de verdad.

-Rosalie…- dijo Edward en tono de advertencia, si contrólala si no quieres que le arranque la cabeza por más que quisiera ella me aleteraba demasiado por mi propio bien.

-No Edward nada de "Rosalie"- dijo- solo contesta mi pregunta dijo, dejando caer sus brazos a su costados y avanzando lentamente hacia mi ante la mirada de todos- ¿La conoces bien?, ¿Sabes bien quién es Isabella Swan?, ¿Conoces su pequeño y sucio secretito?- dijo mientras ponía su manos en el cuello de mi camisa, me dio una sensación mezcla de deseo y asco, quite sus manos de mi cuello, y sin embargo yo puse las mías en el suyo y la aprisione contra la pared más cercana.

-Escúchame bien Rosalie Elizabeth Hale, porque solo lo diré una vez entendiste- dije apretando más su cuello.

-Emm…ett, no… respiro- dijo intentando zafar mis manos de su cuello.

_Ooh, oh, hey_

_Ahora que me futuro comienza a brillar, hmm-mm_

_Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad, oh, whoa_

_Ahora ya no hay mas dolor_

_Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo_

-Ese es el plan- dije, mientras ella comenzaba a ponerse morada- BELLA NO ES TU- dije pronunciando cada palabra. Despacio, Edward y Jasper se abalanzaron hacia mi jalándome para que la soltara pero la rabia y el dolor me tenían ahí haciendo mi agarre más fuerte, cada vez que Rosalie se ponía más morada.

-Suéltala imbécil- dijo Edward claro cómo eran amantes, Edward al parecer leyó mi mente mientras Rosalie solo negaba con la cabeza más morada intentando zafarse- lo que pasó entre Rosalie y yo no es razón para que la mates, SUELTALA- grito Edward.

-EMMETT POR FAVOR SUELTALA- grito Alice

-EMMETT- grito Jasper esto me tomo por sorpresa puesto que el no gritaba- Por favor… es mi hermana- y con esto la solté, Rosalie cayó al piso casi azul jalando por aire desesperada, mientras Edward intentaba calmarla mientras la abrazaba, hasta ese momento no me había fijado que ella tenía lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas me sentí pésimo

-Yo Jasper hermano…. Lo siento- dije- yo…- me cubrí la cara con las manos por la vergüenza…

-Calma no te diré que está bien pero te entiendo- dijo Jasper mientras Alice me Jalaba con sus pequeños brazos me abrazaba y se ponía a llorar

-Rosalie- dije por más zorra que fuera debía disculparme con ella-Perdóname

-Perdóname…-dijo sarcástica- Perdóname- se levanto y se zafo de los brazos de Edward.-PERDONAME, CASI ME MATAS TODO POR TU AMIGITA ESA, ¿QUE NO TIENE NI UN GRAMO DE INOCENTE COMO TODOS CREEN? ¿QUE NO ES MAS QUE UNA PUTA? CASI ME MATAS A MI EMMETT A LA PERSONA QUE MÁS TE HA AMADO EN ESTA PUTA VIDA, POR UNA ESTUPIDA NIÑA QUE NO SABE NADA DE LA VIDA.- grito ya fuera de si mientras Edward la sostenía, iba a estrellarla otra vez contra la pared cuando alguien me ganó.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y otra vez pierdo la calma_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y se me desgarra el alma_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y se borra mi sonrisa_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y mi mundo se hace trizas_

-CALLATE- grito Alice estampando la palma de la mano contra su mejilla dándole casi toda la vuelta a su cara- Se que es tu hermana Jasper pero no merece mi respeto, no se lo merece- dijo Alice dando un paso hacia adelante ante una sorprendida Rose, y quedando a cara con ella, yo sabía que a Rose esto le había dolido porque de todos incluso de su hermano todos la evitábamos, todos menos Alice que se mantenía cordial con ella, Esme también y Carlisle pero Alice era otra cosa- Me había mantenido neutral en este asunto por todo lo que vivimos juntas, por que fuiste mi mejor amiga en mi infancia y una parte de mi te seguía teniendo cariño por eso, pero ahora, ¿quieres saber quién es bella?, muy bien te diré quien es Bella, es la persona que al contrario de ti vino a reparar lo que tu destruiste, vino a darle alegría a nuestras vidas, aun cuando ella estaba rota, se dedico a arreglar lo que ustedes dos rompieron- dijo señalando a Edward y Rosalie- y aunque aun ahí heridas muy dolorosas, ella fuer curándonos poco a poco incluso a tu hermano Rosalie que estaba desecho, porque tenía que verte hundida en toda esa mierda que te metías, esa mierda en la que arrastraste a Edward, a Jasper, y casi a Emmett y a mí, si no es porque ese día mamá se dio cuenta de todo Emmett y Yo estaríamos tan podridos como ustedes, teníamos 14 años- dijo Alice al borde del llanto- 14 años, éramos unos niños, tu hermano era un niño y le diste toda esa mierda, mis hermanos se odian por tu puta culpa, Emmett te adoraba y tu lo engañaste con quien se te dio la puta gana te acostaste con Edward en la cama de Emmett en su cumpleaños, que clase de mujer eres, ¿eh? Pides explicaciones y estas tan podrida, Jasper salió y se curó de esta basura, en la que su propia hermana lo metió, pero ustedes siguieron en la misma mierda, y hasta que no mataron a Kate no se detuvieron ¿verdad?- dijo Alice

-Tú no sabes nada Alice- dijo Edward entre dientes otra cachetada azoto el rostro de Edward, con más fuerza que la que le dio a Rosalie

-No te atrevas, no te atrevas, y si no se nada Edward explícamelo Edward- dijo Alice caminando y pasando las manos por su cabellos como si estuviera poseída con el maquillaje corrido debido las lagrimas- Explícamelo, por que no entiendo que par de mentes retorcidas, pueden arrastrar a sus hermanos y a su mejor amiga a esa mierda, y matarla, después irse y abandonarnos sin decir ni siquiera un puto adiós, y regresar 4 años después como si nada hubiera pasado, juzgando a alguien que ni conocen y que no merece ni que la mencionen sus asquerosas bocas, EXPLIQUENMELO- grito ya fuera de si- explícamelo Edward- dijo Alice acercándose a él y tomándole de la camisa,- NECESITO QUE ME LO EXPLIQUES, CON UN CARAJO, Merezco…merezco saber que te hice… que te hicimos para que nos arrastraras toda esa mierda, para que lastimaras a mis papas así, para que me destruyeras para que me quitaras a mis hermanos, que se querían… se querían tanto… que jugaban a siempre ser mis caballeros andantes… a no dejarme… sola. Y que ahora se odian y sabes porque… por culpa de una mujer que consideraba mi hermana- dijo Alice alejándose, y acercándose a Rosalie.- A ti te culpo a ti, necesito saber Rosalie, que me digas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué… pudriste a mis hermanos de esta manera? Que te hice para que me quitaras lo que más quería ¿QUE? – dijo – ¿para que mataras a tu hermano así?- dijo Alice soltando una carcajada al final- Pero saben eso ya no importa porque lo que está podrido y destruido ya no tiene remedio, Bella, nos a ayudado así que no se atrevan a ponerle un dedo encima no osean contaminarla como lo quisieron hacer con nosotros porque no se lo voy a permitir.

-Alice… hermanita déjame explicarte- dijo Edward

-No Edward ya no quiero es muy tarde, 4 años tarde- dijo Alice tomando la mano de Jasper y subiendo la escalera, mientras yo me quedaba ahí viendo los resto de lo que un día fue una familia y ahora solo quedaban ruinas.

**Les gusto si es pequeño?, pero fuerte no haha, pues aquí ahí algunas respuestas que algunas buscaban espero que les guste y no crean que me e pasado de drama, si tienen tiempo, miente abierta a otras parejitas, dense una vueltita por mi nueva historia Destino: Mystic Falls es un crossover a esta historia todavía le queda bastante unos 15 capitulos más asi que ahí drama para rato cap siguiente EDWARDPOV y primer ….. haha que dijeron ya nos va a soltar la sopa nono besitos y review**


	11. respira

**Summary: Bella y Emmett dos mejores amigos con una conexión de lo mas extraña ambos con un pasado amoroso doloroso, que pasara cuando Edward y Rosalie lleguen como sus nuevos profesores?.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la diosa Sthepenie Meyer solo la historia loca que ecribo y ya sabes di no al plagio! Gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas act¿ualizo rápido mañana otra vez por que estuve castigada por tirar algo que no tenía que tirar a la basura, haha besos!**

**Soundtrack: Respira Luis fonsi**

**Epov**

_A ciegas cruzando entre el miedo y la pena._

_Sola de fé, golpeas la pared._

_Arañas el mantel,_

_temblando como un barco de papel._

_Te veo, entiendo que estás bajo cero._

_Cerca de ti, me quedo sin hablar._

_Te escucho sin juzgar y_

_trato de ayudarte a respirar._

Me sentí como la mierda, Soy una mierda, Cuando vi por primera vez el eslogan de una campaña antidrogas, yo estaba drogado, y me eche a reír decía "Las drogas destruyen, las drogas matan", es tan obvio, tan estúpido, eso fue lo que pensé, creía que era ridículo, consumir drogas no te mataba solo te alejaba de realidad, de la presión, sabía que eventualmente tendría repercusiones y que me podía morir pero eso era mejor, que seguir pretendiendo ser el hijo perfecto, lo que no me dijeron y nunca me detuve a analizar cuando leí ese cartel fue, que no hablaban en un sentido literal, sino uno figurativo, que era peor que el literal, estoy destruido, estoy ciego, no tengo esperanzas, estoy frio de vida, no respiro, y todos alrededor están así, destruidos y muertos, aunque esa chica de ojos cafés los hubiera ayudado estaban muertos como yo, una parte de mi quería odiar a Rosalie por haberme metido en esto, pero ella no obligo a probarla yo lo hice moví mano, tome la droga, y la inhale, y con eso el dolor, y toda la mierda vino a mí, y ahora no puedo recuperar lo que perdí, porque estoy perdido, lo único que tengo es Rosalie, y los dos estamos tan jodidos que no sé si es mejor o peor, no sé nada, yo solo estoy hasta el cuello, estoy ahogado, y no puedo respirar, Necesitaba ser escuchado valorado necesitaba que me escucharan, solo eso seguía con la cabeza gacha y ahí estábamos Rosalie, Emmett y yo, solo observándonos, con esas miradas de "Te odio", "Lo siento", "Ya no importa", "perdón", "es muy tarde", "te quiero", "yo te ame", esas últimas dos más por parte de Rosalie y de Emmett, yo solo veía los ruinas de lo que un día fue, Emmett iba a irse cuando para sorpresa de todos alguien aprecio en el rellano de la puerta:

-¿Bella?- dijo Emmett, sorprendido

-No soy un espejismo y cuando cierres y abras los ojos desapareceré- dijo Bella con voz tétrica, pero bromeando, pero en sus ojos se veía que era claro que sabía que algo estaba pasando, y que preferí apoyar a sus amigos, Ósea Emmett, Alice y Jasper, antes de preocuparse por si misma, yo creo que ese fue mi problema con Bella la primera vez que la vi, me recordaba tanto a Ella a Kate, solo que Kate era de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, una belleza espectacular, pero la belleza de Bella era exótica era fuera de lo común era tan extraordinaria que ella no tenía ni idea de cuánto, pero el parecido al menos físico era innegable, por eso la odie, por eso y porque veía en mi familia, en mis padres, en mis hermanos, algo que hace mucho no veía alegría, vida, amor, y eso me hizo odiarla porque por ella mi familia era feliz ahora y era solo una extraña una muy curiosa extraña, por dios éramos los Cullen de las familias más importantes e influyentes de todos los estados unidos, no me hubiera sorprendido si hubiera sido solo otra chica con aires de grandeza, claro que ahora después de los escándalos mis padres nos han escondido y nadie nos ha encontrado, después de pensarlo un poco , me hice a la idea de que tal vez solo tal vez podría reemplazar e intentar enmendar lo que le hice a Kate, que tal vez podían ser parecidas, si suena estúpido e incluso egoísta pero en Bella vi la oportunidad de reemplazar a Kate para poder perdonarme un poco, Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que ella y Kate no se parecían en nada ni un milímetro, Kate siempre fue, callada, calmada, era bastante buena en los estudios casi como Bella pero no la mejor, era muy reservada, no le gustaba tener amigos, se sentía pequeña y desprotegida, con todos; con todos excepto yo y Rosalie, los que se supone debimos protegerla y fuimos los primeros en dañarla, contaminarla, ella era manipulable, tan baja de Autoestima, que hacia cualquier cosa con tal de que Rose y Yo siempre estuviéramos de su lado, y nosotros jamás pensamos que algo le podría pasar, a nuestra adorable Kate; porque ella era así adorable, me enamore de su dominable, fácil y manipulable carácter, ella hacia cualquier cosa que yo le pidiera, le dije prueba esto y lo hizo, le decía haz, y ella iba, le hice tanto daño, que no me sorprendería que si muriera la primera en esperarme para llevarme al infierno fuera ella, y que mientras yo caía, ella se alejaba y me dejaba caer, no era tan lejano a la realidad, yo se lo hice a ella, la diferencia era que Bella, era fuerte, decidida, dura, difícil, sincera, directa, luchadora, defendía lo que quería y a los que quería hasta de ella misma, Kate fue como masa para mis manos, la forme a mi manera y cree un monstruo- ¿Entonces, que paso aquí?- dijo Bella calmada señalando los jarrones rotos y la mesa, contra la cual Emmett había chocado al intentar ahorcar a Rosalie.

_Yo sé cuánto cuesta sufrir, descansa mi amor._

_Respira, aguanta un segundo y respira._

_Cierra los ojos y mira._

_Mientras te duela, respira conmigo el dolor._

-Bella… Yo- dijo Emmett moviendo sus manos hacia su rostro y cubriéndose con ellas, Bella avanzo hacia él y le quito las manos del rostro lentamente, mientras Rosalie y yo estábamos ahí solo parados- Rosalie- dijo Emmett, Bella se giro rápidamente dispuesta a insultar a Rosalie y a mí , pero entonces su mirada cayó en Rosalie, y abría los ojos desmesuradamente, y note algo que no había visto, Rosalie tenía todo su maquillaje corrido, pero su blusa escotada dejaba ver los moretes producto de los empujones de Emmett, no había que ser un experto para ver que esas eran las manos de mi hermano y no mías, pero no era quien para juzgar lo que no me espere fue la reacción de Bella, parecía furiosa pero no con Emmett, ni Rosalie, si no consigo misma como si pudiera haber evitado todo ese desmadre que se armo, cerró los ojos dio dos respiraciones, profundas, y controlo todo dentro de ella incluso sus pensamientos, perecía entender a Rose y el dolor que esta sentía en este momento, por primera vez desde que ella conoció a rose no la miraba con desprecio o con odio, esta mujer me sorprendía demasiado.

-Emmett- le dijo- ¿Por qué no vas a tu cuarto tomas una ducha y te relajas?- le dijo Bella como si le estuviera hablando a su hijo, este iba a repelar, pero Bella dio por terminada la conversación girándose hacia ami- ¿Edward?- dijo ella mi nombre sonaba como una caricia en sus labios- ¿Podrías ir por una escoba y limpiar todo esto? No me gustaría que Esme lo viera, cuando pregunte por su mesa ya ver yo que le invento- termino ella yo solo asentí.- Rosalie porque no me acompañas a la cocina- le dijo tomándola del brazo y llevándosela con ella a la cocina, mientras está solo derramaba lagrimas, fui por la escoba iba a comenzar a barrer pero la curiosidad me ganó y fui a la cocina a ver qué pasaba.

Bella tomó una servilleta y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro a Rosalie, mientras ella seguía llorando, Bella decidió dejar la tarea de limpiarle el rostro y comenzó a buscar algo, hasta que sacó el botiquín que mi madre guardaba tenía uno en cada parte de la casa, nosotros éramos dinamita pura de niños, saco una pomada y comenzó untarla en el cuello de Rosalie haciendo círculos en los cardenales como toda una profesional, Rosalie hacía muecas de dolor pero no hacía un solo ruido, habíamos soportado más dolor que cualquier otro, luego bella tomo una algodón con alcohol y comenzó a pasarlo por las pequeñas heridas que Rose tenía en los brazos debido a que había caído sobre los jarrones rotos , poniendo pequeñas banditas en las heridas, parecía una madre cuidando a su hijo, una imagen se coló en mi mente, Bella poniéndole unas Banditas a nuestra hija, igual a ella, hermosa, pero rápidamente saque esa imagen de mi cabeza Bella estaba con Emmett.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Rose

-Supongo que te refieres a por que te ayudo, toma- dijo tendiéndole otro pañuelo, mientras guardaba otras cosas- si a veces ni yo misma lo sé, para serte sincera, venía dispuesta a cantarte un par de cosas, pero no creo que hubiera sido lo mejor, ahora que conozco a Emmett no lo justifico ningún hombre tiene derecho a golpear a una mujer- dijo Bella cerrando el botiquín con furia- ya hablare con el más tarde, pero me parecía que necesitabas a alguien que no te juzgara que te dejara fluir, eso es todo, yo sé lo que se siente a veces solo quieres respirar y llorar, a veces solo sirve eso y no necesitas hacerlo con un amigo, podrías preguntarle a Emmett como me conoció y en qué condiciones, y no éramos lo que se dice conocidos- dijo Bella mientras se subía a la encimera- no soy quien para juzgar Rosalie- le dijo Bella mirándola fijamente.

-Se que algo escondes- dijo Rosalie- y creo tener la idea de que es.

Bella sonrío- A ver Rosalie sorpréndeme- dijo Bella estirando las manos.

-Te violaron- dijo Rosalie secamente, yo sentí el cuerpo desvanecerse, Bella solo se puso más seria- lo sospeche desde la primera vez que te vi, yo tuve una amiga a la cual le paso algo parecido, y reacciono de la misma manera, que cuando Edward te agarro por sorpresa, también note, que no toleras el contacto masculino, salvo Emmett, Jacob, Carlisle y Jasper- dijo Rose

-Muy sorprendente- dijo Bella- Eso lo supiste sólo observándome, pero no sabes toda la historia tal vez en un momento decida contártela, yo se que tu también tienes un secreto pero no me interesa, saberlo claro que sin un día tu decides que yo lo descubra estaré dispuesta a escucharte, solo hazme un favor deja de alterar a Emmett si quieres pedirle perdón por lo que sea que tengas que hacerlo, hazlo pero no lo hagas sufrir Rosalie, Las personas que nos acostumbramos al dolor dejamos de vivir, Emmett me a salvado tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta.- dijo Bella

-No lo entiendo – dijo Rosalie- estas tan calmada me refiero a te violaron, te quitaron todo, no entiendo cómo puedes ser así de relajada.

-Por qué no lo soy Rosalie, soy una histérica solo que se me controlar muy bien, se que la vida es como un juego de azar y que así como hoy lo tienes todo mañana te lo pueden quitar así,- dijo Bella tronando los dedos- Esa es la única regla por la que me rijo, y la cual tuve que aprender a las malas, no soy perfecta Rose, me violaron- dijo Bella esta palabra me causaba nauseas dolor angustia- me quitaron la inocencia, el perdón, estoy llena de demonios, con los que lucho día tras día, y no me gusta, cada día en mi vida es una …

-Batalla constante- termino Rose por ella, Bella arqueo una ceja- conozco el sentimiento si- dijo Rose y ambas soltaron una risita.

-El punto Rose es que no soy perfecta, nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré, y a quien no le guste la puerta está justo ahí, es brutal si pero prefiero ser así que como era antes, aunque siendo honesta estoy en ese punto de mi vida en el que no sé nada- dijo Bella

-Te entiendo- dijo Rose- Ya pase por ahí, pero cuando encuentres ese algo, aférrate a ello, yo lo hice con el baile fue mi salvación -dijo Rose- Cruzando las piernas, aunque debo admitir que le debo mucho a Edward- sonreí inconscientemente – mucho.

-Se que no nos agradamos, pero eso no quiere decir que hagamos de esto una guerra constante, Se lo debo a Esme- y Rose asintió- pero justo ahora estoy divagando así que me voy, pero Rose la vida es un juego de cartas o lo apuestas todo o nada, la vida te servirá otra carta y tu sabrás como jugarla, Solo digo- dijo Bella, pareció ser algo así como un mensaje oculto por qué no entendí nada, Bella se acerco hacia la puerta y Salí de mi escondrijo me dirigía toda velocidad a la sala y comenze a barrer como loco cuando Bella llegó

_Mañana si el juego te sirve otra carta,_

_una mejor, sé que voy a estar ahí._

_Para apostar por tí y celebrar que quieres ser feliz._

_Se puede aprender a sufrir, por eso, mi amor._

-Parece que no has avanzado mucho- dijo Bella- Dame eso- dijo sonriendo, era la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo- Sabes tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas a partir de hoy pueden mejorar, claro no soy Alice pero… ¿Cierto hablando de ella?, ¿Dónde está?- dijo

-Arriba- conteste sintiéndome culpable al recordar a mi hermana pequeña

-Algunas veces me pregunto, que fue lo que paso, no por ser curiosa sino porque cuando Alice me quizá contar su historia, me negué, la verdad es que no me concierne, pero justo ahora mi vena chismosa, me tienta- bromeo- en fin, ¿Puedes pasarme esa bolsa?- dijo y yo se la pase- La cuestión es que el ser humano se acostumbra a auto compadecerse, a sufrir, es muchísimo más fácil, Emmett me hizo ver eso y a pesar de que yo soy la lista- soltó una resta como si fuera una especie de broma privada- tu hermano, puede ser muy profundo cuando se lo propone, el aposto todo por mí sin conocerme, y aunque ninguno está completamente… reparado, somos bastante unidos, no puedo explicarlo- ha yo sabía que eran unidos los gemidos de las noches pasadas me lo probaron, a mí y a cada persona en el vecindario. Bell iba a llevar la basura a los botes, pero le dije que yo la acompañaba, echamos la basura a ellos, y regresamos a la casa, pero antes de entrar me senté en escalón ella se giro para preguntarme que me pasaba, pero ya no pude más y solté una lagrima solitaria.

_Respira, aguanta un segundo y respira._

_Cierra los ojos y mira. Muerde la rabia y respira._

_La vida, a veces no es justa la vida._

_Hoy sólo hay velas caídas._

_Mientras te duela, respira conmigo el dolor._

-Rose y yo estuvimos metidos en las drogas y matamos a alguien- dije de golpe, no me importo si la asustaba o no, ella para sorpresa mía se acerco y se sentó a mi lado solo a escuchar- Se llamaba Kate era mi novia, era una chica dulce, tierna pura, y me amaba, con mis problemas, yo siempre estuve enojado con el …mundo, nunca supe porque- dije- no lo sé yo arruine mi vida, estoy furioso por eso estoy decepcionado, traicionado conmigo mismo, siento que todo se cae, me ahogo no.. puedo respirar bella, no puedo- dije soltándome a llora, a dejar salir todo, Bella se acerco lentamente y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello dejándome llorar y sacar todo, hasta que mi cabeza acabo en su regazo, ella se debatía entre consolarme o no en esta porción si ella fue violada, este contacto debía ser molesto para ella, iba a levantarme, pero ella volvió a abrazarme mientras yo lloraba.

_Llora hasta las lágrimas._

_Suelta hasta la última._

_Baja hasta el fin,_

_que de allí no pasarás._

_No me moveré de aquí._

_Yo no dejaré que te ahogues en el mar._

_Si aún puedes respirar, respira, respira, respira_

-Sácalo todo- decía ella mientras acariciaba mi cabello, dejarlo ir, déjalo ir, eso debes hacer, no estas solo Edward, aquí estoy, aquí estoy, Respira- dijo Bella, cada palabra suya era muy calmada un bálsamo para cada herida amaba a Bella, amaba a la mujer de mi hermano, otra vez, pero antes Rose fue solo un capricho, que arruinamos los dos esto era, distinto, me fui levantando lentamente, y la besé, con cada fibra de mis ser, sus labios eran fresas, rojos y suaves, ella se sorprendió, pero después pude sentir como me respondió cada fibra de su ser vibraba , enredo sus manos, a mi pelo, y comenzó a tíralo hacia ella mientras me besaba, mi lengua pidió permiso para entrar y la suya comenzó a explorar, mi boca sentía que pertenecía ahí y ahí podía quedarme Bella era todo lo que yo quería y no podía tener de pronto ella se paro bruscamente y comenzó a mirar por todos lados, y a negar por la cabeza mientras jalaba por aire, yo me sentía en las nubes.

-De ninguna, manera yo no soy Jane, no lo soy ni Rose no, Emmett no se lo merece Aléjate de mi Edward- dijo Bella- por nuestro propio bien aléjate... Dijo ella antes de entrar a la casa dejándome ahí con el corazón levemente esperanzado este había vuelto a latir. Y yo volvía a respirar

Les gusto? no? Le falto al beso? O estoy nerviosa dejen reviews


End file.
